Out In The Rain
by Shizume Rikka
Summary: After Izaya fails to commit suicide he goes back in town. Izaya's out in the cold rain until he meets up with Shizuo who is offering to give him his umbrella. What twisted fate arises between them? (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara and the photos I used for the cover)
1. Meeting By Chance

Cold. I was shivering from head to toe. The rain continuously poured down as I struggle to find shelter. The next thing I realized was that I ended up in some dark alley, not my ideal place to get cover from the rain. Especially since Shizu-chan is somewhere around the city, just thinking about him makes me want to cut my head off. Before my luck got any worse, the rain decides to pour harder. _Great, just what I need after a long day, what else could go wrong? Lightning appears? Or even worse, Shizu-chan shows up? _I noticed that the rain wasn't pouring all over me anymore. So I look up to suddenly see an umbrella on top of me and to my surprise Shizu-chan was holding it.

"What a pleasant day to see you here, all soaking wet, right I-za-ya-kun~," Shizu-chan smirked.

"My my, it really is Shizu-chan, too bad you're here," I replied back forcing a smile on my face.

I turned my head away from Shizu-chan. For Shizu-chan to see me looking like an abandoned dog out in the rain makes me feel helpless. _Just get out of my sight and never come back._ I grudgingly trudged back to my place, just desperately trying to get Shizu-chan out of my vision. Out of nowhere an umbrella knocks me down.

"What was that for?!" I growled.

"You can have it," Shizu-chan called back, "I don't need it anyways."

But what Shizu-chan didn't know was that I happened to see him buy this plastic umbrella from the convenience store 30 minutes ago, knowing that he was fully aware that it was going to rain. I look over at the umbrella and tilted my head. _For Shizu-chan to actually do something nice to me sounds wrong. Did something happened to this buffoon?_

"Hey are you alright?" I questioned him disgustedly.

"Wha-"

"I mean I could get you to Shinra if you're not feeling okay."

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now, for you to give me an umbrella on a rainy day doesn't sound like you, let's go call Shin-"

"I told you I'm fine!" Shizu-chan shouted.

Startled, I took a step back, not knowing what will happen if he randomly starts throwing vending machines at me.

"It's for you anyways," he grumbled.

_Were my ears deceiving me or what? Saying it was for me! The Shizu-chan I knew would never do this_. Awkwardly, I walked over to the umbrella and picked it up from the ground.

"T-thank you then," I stuttered while I looked down.

My heart was beating so loud that I was pretty sure that even Shizu-chan could hear it, even with the rain in the background. I turned around and started to walk away from Shizu-chan. _What do you think you're doing Shizu-chan? Making my heart pound like this! _I began to pick up my pace but someone grabbed onto my arm. I tugged with all my might to break free. I tried not to turn around because I obviously knew that it was Shizu-chan who was grabbing my arm.

"Let me go!" I commanded.

"Not yet, I can't let you go just yet," Shizu-chan replied back.

I managed to get out of his grasp but he quickly pulled me in for a hug. The umbrella slipped away from my hand. My face begins to burn up rapidly. I struggled to get out of his arms but his grip was incredibly strong.

"W-wha-what do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him.

"Hugging you."

"What do you even want from me?"

"Nothing, just worried about you."

I stopped my struggling and let my arms dropped to my side. I buried my face onto his chest which Shizu-chan didn't mind at all. It wasn't a surprise that he was worried about me. I did try to attempt a suicide but Shizu-chan found me and stopped me before I let go of the railing of a 20-storey building. I then disappeared for a whole 3 months without anyone knowing where I was. I am now back after 2 weeks, acting like nothing happened. The reason I did this was that the humans that I used to "love" were getting boring. Same old reactions, same old predictions. Nothing ever became satisfactory for me anymore. Humans now failed my expectations rather than exceeding them. The days I spent became so effortlessly boring that I didn't mind dying at all. The last thing I thought about when I attempted my suicide was, "_too bad I won't get to see Shizu-chan's priceless reactions anymore_." Yet I just saw one a few minutes ago. I couldn't forget the expression on his face when he looked painfully hurt out of my head.

"Don't worry, I won't disappear anymore," I assured Shizu-chan.

"Damn right," he agreed, "Don't make me look for you anymore."

"... I got it," I said softly.

My head felt lightheaded, and my vision was getting foggy. I forced myself to stand up with my own two feet but I was getting drowsy by the second. I felt a fever coming up, but I didn't want to tell Shizu-chan that. I didn't want to admit it that I had a fever but I knew I needed his help.

"I'm guessing you have a fever," he hinted.

I slowly nodded back to him.

"I guess I'll be taking you to my place," he decided.

Shizu-chan suddenly looked at me in the eyes and said determinedly, "Move in with me, live at my place."

His voice rang inside of my ears. I managed to say something before I collapsed.

Weakly, I said, "Okay."

Then I passed out.


	2. Suddenly Moving In

I opened my eyes to find myself on someone's bed. I try to rewind what happened yesterday and asked myself, _Where am I?_ Everything that happened yesterday was a complete blur to me. I sat up and heard something frying, the scent of fried eggs filled my nose. Hungrily, I got off the bed and walked towards the smell.

Not only did I see Shizu-chan in an apron but he had ridiculously great cooking skills. He cracked 3 eggs in one hand as the other hand stirred the fried rice in a pot. Stunned, I quickly backed out of the kitchen but my footsteps just made creaking noises onto the wooden floor. Shizu-chan turned around and tilted his head.

"So you were awake?," he noticed, "What are you doing?"

In the most dumbest face I replied, "N-nothing! Just cleaning the floor with my.. foot?"

I laughed nervously as Shizu-chan walked towards me. As I threw my hands up in surrender Shizu-chan brought his and my forehead together. I could feel my cheeks heating up but I couldn't bring myself to turn around from Shizu-chan's gaze. He finally lets go of my head and smiled.

"Good, you don't have a fever anymore," he began.

"Anyways! What am I doing here, and what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Hm? You mean you don't remember?," he replied back.

I nodded my head in confusion, "Not even the slightest clue."

"I took care of you while you had a fever yesterday," Shizu-chan sighed, "And you agreed to live with me," he added.

Silence filled the room. The feeling of disgust welled up inside of me. Questions that I wanted to ask him scattered in my head. Then I froze in shock, the memories came back into me, it was like a flood was happening inside of my head.

"HUH?! I didn't agree to that," I shouted.

"Yes you did, look you even signed a contract with me," he lifted up a piece of paper.

I leaned closer to get a better view of the paper. It clearly had the official stamp and my signature was clearly written down in pen. I shifted my eyes to the right and saw Shizu-chan's signature neatly printed.

"I-I'm pretty sure that I was sleepy at that time and didn't know what was going on, besides, you took complete advantage of me," I barked but then soon realized that I had not had a single scratch or bruise over my body.

Guilt fled over me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Shizu-chan in the eye.

Flustered, I said, "Let's try it for a week, if I don't get into a physical fight with you, I'll live here."

Shizu-chan made a smug look onto his face, "Fine by me."

"Okay then, I'll go get my stuff from my place," I added.

"Oh," he paused, "All of your stuff are inside these boxes," he pointed to the side.

"How did you get in my place?!" I angrily asked.

"I took your key," he pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Give me that!" I commanded.

He tossed it over me and I examine the key to make sure it was rightfully mine.

"I'm going to put some stuff back at my place," I decided.

I noticed Shizu-chan rocking back and forth with a guilty look across his face. I figured that he was hiding something from me.

"The truth is, I- uh, kinda sold your place," he admitted.

A shocking sensation filled my body, I felt like a statue. I completely broke out, finally losing my composure.

"What have you done idiot!"

"I knew that you would live with me forever, so why would you need to live in two places when one is already enough?"

I cursed to myself. I looked around the place, Shizu-chan was currently living in a two-storey complex which was modernly furnished. There were 2 master bedrooms with washrooms, 2 normal bedrooms, both were completely empty, there was a chef-like kitchen, and a living room. I sighed in mild frustration. I told Shizu-chan that I was going to go pick a room and carried some boxes to one of the empty master bedrooms. Shizu-chan helped me carry some boxes up, telling me that it'd be faster like this. By sunset, we finally managed to finish moving in all of them.

Shizu-chan went to the kitchen to make a hotpot to celebrate me for moving in with Shizu-chan. I sat down on my bed and put my hands on my knees, I looked down and asked myself, _Why is this happening to me?_

I was doing some work on my computer until Shizu-chan called me down for dinner. I went down to see Shizu-chan setting down the hotpot in the middle of the table. The aroma filled the air. I was surprised that Shizu-chan managed not to burn the place down while making all this. I sat myself down onto the chair and waited until Shizu-chan sat down, across from me. _I may eat alone all the time but I still have proper table manners,_ I smirked to myself.

"Help yourself," Shizu-chan insisted.

"Thank you for the meal," I mumbled as Shizu-chan said the same thing, but only louder.

I cautiously took a taste of the hotpot making sure there was no poison inside of it. My eyes widened, I straightened my posture as the taste melted in my mouth. Never had I tasted something more amazing than this. _Screw table manners, I need to eat more of this ._I stuffed my face with food until I was full.

Shizu-chan finished his food, "I feel like a newlywed couple," he teased.

I stare at him in disbelief, not only did he say that, but I'm not even sure if he was serious or kidding, "That will never happen!" I snapped.

After all the commotion, I helped Shizu-chan wash and dry the dishes. I walked backed to my room but paused. I turn around and looked at him.

"Sure you may say weird stuff, but your food was the best thing I've tasted in my life," I gave him a thumbs up. I knew I was blushing again so I quickly covered my face with my hands.

He grinned and went up to me. Shizu-chan ruffled my hair, "I'll cook this for you anytime, all you need to do is ask," he promised.

My head was swirling around. _Why? Why is he being so nice to me?_


	3. Permanent

I've been living in the Shizu-chan household for 5 days now. It's almost a week before I will actually confirm my approval of us living together. I need to do something fast so Shizu-chan can get into a physical fight with me. I hope I can make it out alive.

**Day 6:**

"Shizu-chan~, come in the kitchen for a second," I called out.

I'm making some noodles at this moment and I am currently planning to "accidentally" trip while holding the pot so it will "accidentally" splash onto Shizu-chan. I look over at the hot, steaming pot and I smirked to myself. I heard Shizu-chan's footsteps getting closer so I swiftly grab the pot and my plan was now in Phase One.

"What is it flea?" Shizu-chan asked.

"Oh! I was making some noodles and I want you to taste test this for me," I happily replied back.

I walk closer to Shizu-chan and I began Phase Two, the tripping stage. I pretended to trip over nothing and threw the pot in Shizu-chan's direction.

I fell on the ground still smiling as I heard the pot colliding with Shizu-chan.

I looked over to Shizu-chan and I just froze. I was shocked, he was on the floor and the hot steamy water was soaking his clothes, the noodles were all over his hair and body, but he just casually began to brush it off. "_He's not human!" _I told myself.

"S-S-Shizu-chan we need to get you a bath," I exaggeratedly screeched.

He scoffed and smiled at me, no not the kind of smile when you're gesturing "It's alright," it was the kind where he was plotting something. I knew that something was going to happen to me shortly after. My spine shivered coldly.

"You're right flea, but you need to take a bath too," he said mischievously.

"Eh?" I said, dumbfounded.

I felt like there were gears inside my brain that were rotating until I knew what was going on. Then suddenly, they all clicked together. I knew where this situation was going and I was headed straight to it. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run away but Shizu-chan reached out his hand and held onto my feet causing myself to fall back down again. He slowly gets up and slings me onto his shoulder, still smiling happily to himself, I swear for a moment, my entire life flashed into my eyes.

"Let's take a bath together I-zaaa-yaa-kun~," he teased.

"N-NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

**Day 7:**

Yesterday was quite "crazy", you can let your imagination play out what happened after that, let's just say that, he managed to make me take a bath with him.

The sunlight crept onto my eyes causing me to wake up. I stretched my arms and looked around. I became fully awake when I saw Shizu-chan peacefully sleeping on my bed- oh wait, scratch that, it was actually _his_ bed. I try to get out of the bed only to notice that Shizu-chan was clinging onto me. I managed to get out of his grasp but I slipped out of his bed only to make a sound loud enough for Shizu-chan to wake up.

He rubbed his eyes, "Good mornin' flea."

Enraged by how he could greet me so calmly in the morning, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Idiot!" I stomped out of his room.

I circled around my room, brainstorming ideas on how I could get Shizu-chan to purposely attack me. I was interrupted by Shizu-chan who knocked on my door and announced that, "breakfast was ready." Still angry at him, I wanted to refuse, but my hunger was my top priority right now. I went down to find an omelette on my plate. The weird thing is, there was ketchup that shaped a poorly drawn heart.

I stared at Shizu-chan and pointed at the omelette, "What is this?" I said disappointedly.

"How rude, it shows a heart, meaning that I made that omelette with all my love," Shizu-chan cleared up.

I shook my head in disapproval, but there was a faint trace of happiness when he said he made it with "love." I sat down on a chair and began to eat. Shizu-chan turned off the stove and sat across from me.

"Oi, flea," he began.

"Hm? What is it this time?" I asked, still looking down at my food.

"Let's take another bath together," he added.

I choked on my food at his sudden request. Shizu-chan passes a water bottle over to me and I quickly gulped it down.

"Over.. my dead... body!" I rejected, gasping for air in between.

After breakfast, I continued to scatter my brain of plans on how to make Shizu-chan angry. I was desperate, this was my last chance to reverse everything, or else I will be living with him forever.

It was now evening, I've tried endless possibilities, from turning off the TV to trying to drown him in the fish tank. But whatever I do, he always has a comeback for everything. For example, when I drowned him in the fish tank he said "Are you telling me that there are other fishes in the sea?" I vigorously nodded my head at him, he then said, "But I only want you." Or that time when I turned off the TV, he said "Are you that desperate for my attention? Do you want me to turn you on instead," and I quickly ran back to my room, furiously blushing.

There was no more hope for me now, so I decided to help Shizu-chan clear up these mysterious feelings.

I went into his room that night.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?" I called out.

"What?" he asked.

I walked to Shizu-chan until I was a meter away from him. I pointed straight at Shizu-chan, "Are you trying to get revenge at me?"

He tilted my head, "What are you saying?"

"I mean- why are you doing this? Why do you want me to live with you?"

"Do you really want to know my feelings that badly?"

"Of course!"

Shizu-chan went closer to me and lifted my chin up so that our eyes locked, "It's because I lo-"

"Lo-?" I echoed back.

He released my chin and said, "I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Wha-," my eyes widen.

"Or you could keep living with me to find out," he smirked.

I pouted, I felt defeated. Somehow, my blushing couldn't stop. Instead of finding out about what Shizu-chan's feeling were, I realized that my feelings for him were unclear too. But perhaps our feelings were mutual.

**Day 8:**

My name it Izaya Orihara, and I am now permanently living with Shizu-chan.

[*WRITER'S NOTE* This is Shizume Rikka, I apologize for this late update, I was currently working on the Christmas special! Part 1 will be released at December 24th, 2014 and Part 2 will be released at Decemver 25th. Thank you for reading this!]


	4. Christmas Special: Part 1

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (PART 1)**

I don't know why, but Shizu-chan and I are going shopping. He said something about getting a last minute Christmas tree or something. I'm not bothered by it, but what I am bothered about is that people from different directions are staring at us. It's like they 're expecting Shizu-chan and me to have an all out fight right at this moment, even the police are on standby. I guess we are pretty "famous."

"Ah, I found it," Shizu-chan exclaimed.

I glanced at him, "Where?"

"Over there," he pointed at a small coffee shop that had a mini Christmas tree beside its door.

"That's not the place where you get Christmas trees idiot!" I exclaimed disappointedly.

"Don't worry! I'll get that Christmas tree whether you like it or not," he declared, already walking towards the coffee shop.

"Well then, I'm going to get a drink," I called out to him.

I turned my back and walk to the vending machines only to hear Shizu-chan going inside the coffee shop. I kicked the vending machine and a juice box came out. I bend over to pick it up and headed towards the coffee shop. Before I stepped inside, I could only hear the sound of Shizu-chan shouting about some kind of nonsense. Customers rush out of the shop as Shizu-chan picks up a table. A crowd soon starts to form around the coffee shop. I go inside half expecting to see glass shattered all over, tables and chairs flipped upside-down and workers huddling in a corner. Like always, I was right, from the start I never expected that this would go smoothly after all. It was complete chaos. I cast my gaze at Shizu-chan, I didn't want to waste my precious time taking care of this idiot either but he had the key to the house so I can't go home on my own freewill.

"Shizu-chan, let me do the talking instead," I smirked.

Shizu-chan stopped midair from throwing a table at the workers and grunted, "Go ahead."

I walked over to the workers and knelt down. "Oooii, are you listening to me."

One worker flinched and said with a shaky breath, "Y-yes we are, I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Well then," I stood up, "I'll make an offer with you guys."

The pathetic workers looked up at me.

"Give me that tree," I pointed at the Christmas tree outside their door, "And Shizu-chan will never bother you again."

In unison, the workers quickly said, "D-DEAL!"

As me and Shizu-chan walked out of the store, I paused and turned at the workers, "I forgot to mention, we won't be paying for the property damage Shizu-chan caused."

The workers turned pale as I waved goodbye and skipped out the door. Shizu-chan picks the tree and starts to walk to the direction of our house. The crowd outside makes a path for Shizu-chan and I to walk out of. While we walk back to the house I sharply stopped for a second. Thinking back about what just happened in the coffee shop gave me a wave of disgust. _Did I actually "help" Shizu-chan, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, get a Christmas tree? Is something wrong with me?_ In the middle of the sidewalk, I crouched down into a small ball, scratching my head. _Did Shizu-chan actually brainwashed me?_ _No no no , _I smile creepily to myself, _ heheheh, there is no way that I would get brainwashed by that "animal."_ Going into a delusional state, I rubbed my temples and then laughed to myself.

Shizu-chan was the one to snap me back into my senses, "Oi flea, a crowd is gathering around us, this is embarrassing."

"Says the one who destroyed a whole coffee shop just to get a Christmas tree! You think I'm not embarrassed?" I shouted at him, barely containing my composure.

"There, there," he heaved, as he carried me over his shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You know flea, you're lighter than you look."

"You're not answering my question-!"

"Are you eating properly?"

"Are you even listening to _me_!?"

We were finally back at home. I drop onto the cold, wooden floor once we got get inside, I was worn out. Shizu-chan said something about being right back after getting ornaments from a "real" shop. He closed the door and I managed to get on my hands and knees. I was crawling in the direction to the kitchen till a ringtone filled the silent house. I shot straight up to my feet, and tried to find out where the noise was coming from. The sound came from behind a pillow on top of the couch. I tossed the pillow out of the way to reveal Shizu-chan's cell phone ringing. _That idiot! He forgot to bring his phone!_ I quickly answered the phone, to my surprised, I hear a girl's voice at the end of the line.

"Hello, is this Shizuo-kun?"

"He's not here at the moment, would you like me to pass a message for him?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you say that I changed our meet up time into 10:30, my work's running late today. Oh and let's just eat a noodle shop instead of a fancy resturant, I know a small, famous noodle shop around the corner and it's pretty close to my work."

"Ok, I'll pass this message right back at him when he gets back."

"Thank you! You're such a lifesaver!" the girl then hung up.

I closed Shizu-chan's phone only to find myself throwing it across the room. _Who was that girl? What relationship does this girl have with him? Why didn't he tell me?_

"Oh _thank you, _you're such a _lifesaver,_" I mimicked the girl's cheery voice.

The door opens and I see Shizu-chan holding a box of ornaments.

"Ah you're back? There was this girl who called you on your phone when you left earlier," I called over to Shizu-chan, turning my eyes on the TV.

"Really, what did she say?" he asked.

I passed on the message to him and stomped back into my room. I don't know why, but when I think about that girl, there's this feeling in my heart that's weighing me down. It ached whenever I thought about Shizu-chan and that girl being together. _Just what is this feeling I am experiencing? _

I glanced at my window to realize that it was already evening, to be precise, it was already 10 PM. There was half an hour left till Shizu-chan meets up with that girl. I flop onto my chair and turned on my laptop. I can't take this suspension anymore, I decided to do a little "research" about this girl Shizu-chan was meeting up with. Minutes later, I jumped in surprise when Shizu-chan knocked onto my door. Afraid that he'll barge in afterwards, I shut down my laptop and ran over to open the door.

"Yeees," I say without making direct eye contact with him.

"The food's ready, if it gets cold just heat it up," he grabbed my head and brought it closer to his, "Oh and learn how to make eye contact flea."

"Geez, you don't have to grab my head," I pouted.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Haha, why would you say that?" I laugh nervously. _Did he figure out that I didn't want him to meet up with the girl?_

"Well, your face is turning red," he explained.

"AAHHH, THAT"S NOTHING," I yelled, covering my face up.

I throw a flick blade at him but he carelessly dodged it causing the blade to make a scratch onto the floor. I then followed him to the door and waited for him to put on his shoes.

"I'll be going now," he said, awkwardly.

I nodded silently back at him. I watched him, with soulless eyes, opening the door and going through it, knowing that he'll be meeting up with a girl. My arm moved on its own and reached out at Shizu-chan. _Wait, don't go. Don't leave me alone!_

He then closed the door behind him. Without looking back.


	5. Christmas Special: Part 2

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (PART 2)**

_W-wait! Don't go!_

I watched in horror, as Shizu-chan walked out of the door. It was helpless, there was no more hope left, I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stay. _Screw it! I guess I'm spending Christmas Eve by myself now. It's always like this._ What better plans did I have this evening? With nothing better to do I came up with a plan. I guess I'm going to play as a "stalker" and follow Shizu-chan and that girl around. I quickly put on my coat and went out the door.

Outside, I began to look around, Shizu-chan wasn't anywhere to be seen but I knew exactly where that famous noodle shop was located. I ran nonstop all the way to the noodle shop, almost exceeding my limit. Even if I knew where Shizu-chan was going to, that place was pretty far from our house. I was now right in front of the shop, light seeped through the poorly built door. I knew that this door stood as a barrier between Shizu-chan, the girl, and myself. It was a wall that I couldn't overcome, even if I had all the power in the world.

I put my hands on my knees, barely holding myself up. I was panting, trying to take sharp intakes of air every few seconds. My face was red from running all over, it was warm for a while until the cold, wintery air started to spread all over me. _Cold_, it was cold all over my body, I cursed myself for forgetting to put proper winter clothing on. Knowing that I couldn't go inside, I walked over to a lamp post and rested for a while. After a few minutes, I stood up and noticed that snow began to fall. I looked up at the sky, even though it was starting to snow now, the stars were still visible to the naked eye. _Shizu-chan..._

A while after, the "couple" were now outside, not only were they all smiles with each other, but they even had their arms were linked together. _This is just too cruel!_ My heart was throbbing with pain, dark emotions were slowly eating my heart away. I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest and just let the blood flow out. Anything could've been better other than silently watching over them, cuddling with each other. I can't take it anymore, I turned my back at them, almost losing myself in tears.

"Izaya?" Shizu-chan called over to me, with a slight surprise in his voice.

"Who's that?" the female whispered over to Shizu-chan.

"F-fancy meeting you here Shizu-chan, I was on my way home. Good-bye now!" my voice was trembling.

I started dashing to the direction of the house. My legs still felt like lead after chasing after Shizu-chan around, but I didn't want to stay there any longer.

"W-wait Izaya. Hey I said wait up!" he shouted.

Even though I was running with all my might, I could still hear Shizu-chan's footsteps following behind me loud and clear. I'm guessing that he ditched the girl to chase after me. _Should I be happy?_ There was no time to think about that, I didn't want him to see me looking like a mess. I ran on a different route, it was silent and dark, but somehow, the stars brightened up the path. No one said something about the sidewalks being slippery out in the night, but apparently they were. My heart was beating rapidly out of my chest as I slid on the ice. My heart was beating even faster when Shizu-chan caught me.

"You louse! What are you doing, making me chase after you!" Shizu-chan ranted.

"S-sorry. But as you can see, I'm okay now," I forced out a smile.

"Idiot," he poked my cheek, "There are tear stains on your face."

I averted my gaze away from Shizu-chan, "And would you like to know why?" I backed away from him.

"I guess you'll be telling me, right?" he observed.

I took a deep breath and started to tell him why, "I don't know why but ever since I started living with you, there was this feeling in my heart that I had to endure for so long. Do you even know how painful it was to watch you walk out the door to meet some girl! I'm done with this. I give up. My feelings are more confused than ever and it's all your fault. Stupid Shizu-chan!" my voice started to whimper at the end because I was containing myself to break out right in front of him.

Shizu-chan was speechless, his mouth was wide open and his eyes shone in shock. I didn't have the slightest clue on what he was going to do next. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes, I knew my face was painted with pain.

"Izaya, I- I'm sorry for what I've done to you, this will probably be the worst thing that I've regretted in my life, " he started going onto his knees, "To think that I wanted to keep you for myself, I've been selfish."

"Then why were you with that girl?!" I demanded.

"Let me clear this up for you," he began, "I had to kiss up to her, this was only for my working reasons, I've been tight on money this week. So doing this kind of thing will never be for my personal life. Please trust me on this one!"

There was only silence that filled the silent street.

I broke the ice, "Haha, now I regret saying all that stuff to you.".

"Wait, you believe me?" Shizu-chan said, in astonishment.

"Of course, even if we spent our lives killing each other, I know that you wouldn't lie straight at my face," I explained.

"Heheh, then shall we go home?" he grinned.

I nodded back. We walked down the dark path together. Even though I was freezing all over, warmth overcame me. Just by being beside Shizu-chan, I felt warmer every second. Suddenly, something went on top of me and down to my shoulders. I realized that Shizu-chan and I were now sharing a scarf together.

"Are you that cold? Your face is flushed with red," Shizu-chan said, looking away from my direction.

I laugh a little to myself, thinking about two full grown men, sharing a scarf together. _Geez, we're a bunch of idiots._ The darkness soon vanished as we came closer to the our original path, the light became more visible. A lot of people were on that path, it was buzzing with joy and laughter, but we stayed a bit off track from the main route so nobody could see us. Catching me off guard, Shizu-chan held my pale, shaking hands.

"Your hands are shivering, they're freezing," he noticed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," I acknowledged.

"Well then, we don't want you getting a fever, like last time," he added.

I thought back to the time when I met him in the rain, and then he took care of me after I collapsed. A smile began to form on the corner of my mouth. For a second, our eyes met but we quickly turned away after we saw each other.

"Oh- uh- flea! W-what time is it?" Shizu-chan asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Hm,, its-"

*DING DING!* The clock began to ring all around the city. The ringing went on and in the end there was a total of 12 dings.

"I guess it's midnight then, 12 o'clock sharp, to be exact," I confirmed.

Shizu-chan pulled me closed and brushed my hair that was covering my forehead away. Our faces, barely touching each other's.

"Merry Christmas," he kissed the top of my forehead and smiled.

My eyes widen, but I smiled back.

_Merry Christmas~_


	6. The Excuse

[NOTE: This takes place days after the Christmas when Izaya accused Shizuo of meeting up with the girl, if you haven't read the Christmas Special yet I suggest that you do so. **This will also be written in Shizuo's perspective, instead of Izaya's for this chapter.**]

I was preparing the table for breakfast until Izaya ran up to me.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering," Izaya crossed his arms together as a puzzled look went across his face, "Why did you have to go meet up with that girl? And what "business reasons" were you referring to?"

The blood suddenly drains out of my face, "You can forget about that," I plastered a smile on my face.

_Now that I think of it, this louse just reminded me what I was supposed to do that night I went night._ I felt a drop of sweat running down from my face as Izaya's face came closer. I tried my best to avoid making direct eye contact at him, yet I wanted to read his emotions, but if I do so then I'm not sure if I could hold back any longer. I sneak a peek at the confused, dumbfounded Izaya who was now narrowing his eyebrows. The flea's eyes gave off an amusing aura to it, it twinkled with curiosity but also had a sharp glare, just like a hawk, but it wasn't displeasing in any way. _Dammit! He's cute. _I cover my mouth with my hand, I knew that my mouth was forming into a grin, but if he sees it then I'll be forced to confess.

"Shiii-zuu-chan~," Izaya slowly said, "There's no place to hide."

His eyes were now swirling around in chaos, it showed that he had the intent to kill. I sigh as I held my hands up in surrender, I pick Izaya up my shoulders and walked over to the couch. Ignoring his protest, I dropped him on the couch and sat on his lap.

"Wha-"

Before he could say anymore, I interrupted him abruptly, "If I'm going tell you why, then I guess I'll tell you what happened from the beginning."

Izaya nodded his head in approval and told me to get off him before he takes out his blade out. Once we were properly seated, I started to tell him about my "story."

**Shizuo's Excuse/Story:**

I looked out the window that separated this giant stuffed cat and me. I thought about Izaya and smiled at the thought of giving this to him. I looked at the price tag which clearly wrote ¥50,000 (around $400-$500 USD). My eyes widen in disbelief, I run into the store and went over to the cashier.

"I'm looking for whoever owns this place," I calmly say.

"That's me," the cashier points at himself like it's a big deal.

" Why is that stuffed cat overly-priced?" I ask him.

"Because it's around the holiday season!" he replies back happily.

"Sir," I managed to say, slowly having the urge to knock him out.

"This is a limited time offer too! I'll make an offer then," the cashier bargained.

"Fine," I agreed.

"I'll lower it down by one so your total is ¥49,999!" he exaggeratedly yells out, "And this is just for you!"

"Sir, I am this close to punching you so hard that you wished you were never alive in the first place," I said back, my voice getting louder word by word.

"B-but you do know if you do that, I have the ability to raise the bargain up to ¥60,000 instead," the cashier's voice was trembling but he still managed to smile.

There was nothing I could do now, my blood was boiling. I punched him to the back of the storage room. People around me started to scream and run out of the store. _Screw this._ I walk out of the store and a girl with chocolate brown hair that reached up to her shoulders approached me. Her short stature reminded me of how short Izaya was, I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Is it really funny that you made a mess out of a store?" she questioned me.

"N-not really, you just reminded me of someone," I straightened up.

"Well then, let me get to the point, do you need that much money by Christmas?" the girl pointed at the price tag on the stuffed cat.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I grumbled.

"Ehh? Are you sure? It looks like you were going to buy it for someone special, what a waste!" she whined.

"Was it really noticeable?"

"Of course it was, who else would punch the guy working at this place," she punched the air.

"I guess so."

"If you need money I'll be glad to hook you up for a job."

"Alright!" I replied back, almost too quickly.

"Here are the directions for the workplace," she handed me a piece of folded paper.

Her phone began to rang and she picked it up. After a few second she hanged up.

"Something urgent came up," she began to walk away, "Oh, but my contact info is in there if you have to reach me."

I watched her go and began to go back home. I felt like things were looking up for me. _Just you wait Izaya! I'll definitely get this stuffed cat for you._

I soon got all the money I needed and a bit of pocket money. I walk back to the store and placed the stuffed cat in front of the cashier.

"Wait, wait, wait!" It was the store manager again.

"What is it? I have ¥50,000," I cleared up.

"Sir, did you not remember that you punched the lights out of me a few days ago," he explained, "It is now ¥60,000."

I wanted to punch him again, but this was all for Izaya, I can't screw up. I scavenge my pocket money and I find ¥5000, I was short another ¥5000. Just then, my phone started ringing.

"Hey I'll get back on that," I yelled at the cashier as I answered the call.

"Yo wassup! Did you get the stuffed cat?" It was the girl, Marie.

"I'm short ¥5000 because of that bastard," I explained.

"You know, I can give you that money."

"Really? Thanks!"

"I wasn't saying that it was for free though.."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Just treat me out."

"Deal, I know this fancy restaurant that I can take you to."

"Alright then."

She hung up. _Yes! I'll be able to get the stuffed cat now!_

**Back to Present:**

"And that's why I was there with Marie," I cleared up.

"Hmm so it's Marie, there's no honorific huh," he thought.

"Ehhh, are you jealous," I teased.

"Of course not," the flea's face flushed.

I go inside my room to get the present for Izaya as I still hear him screaming from the living room.

"Here," I handed him a poorly wrapped gift with a ribbon on top.

"What's this," his face was written with disgust.

"Just open it," I insisted.

"...Fine," he finally agreed.

As he opened it, his face was gleaming with happiness. He threw the stuffed cat up on the air, caught it and spun around in circles.

"Thank you! Thank you Shizu-chan!" he jumped on top of me and hugged me.

My face was turning red, but I was so happy, to think that Izaya would throw his arms around me. I laugh with him and hug him back.

"I'm really grateful Shizu-chan. I really love yo-" he paused.

Was he gonna say he _loves _me? I was furiously blushing now, his face was turning red too.

"Can you say that again?" I asked.


	7. I've Noticed

"Oi flea!" Shizu-chan shouted out, "We're gonna be late!"

"I know, I know," I annoying called back as I put on my mismatched socks.

Now what possible stunt were we doing today perhaps? Shizu-chan invited me to Akihabara. He supposedly wanted to buy a figurine on an anime he was currently hooked up to. The only thing is, why did he invite me? Now I don't like going outside, it isn't my type of place, yet he practically forced me to go. I go downstairs to tie my shoes on as Shizu-chan impatiently tapped his foot.

"Ah Shizu-chan! I forgot I had something to do today," I lied.

"Yeah no shit," he lifted me on my shoulders, "You're going to Akiba with me today."

"What the- I'm not an item that you can carry!" I opposed.

He didn't listen to me. _Of course he wouldn't_. My face was burning as he carried me to the train station. Confused stares came from different directions, I'm not surprised though. The strongest man in Ikebukuro is carrying his life-long enemy, but they aren't fighting. They don't know the reason though, it's just for one stupid figurine.

We were now on the train, sitting across from each other. I glared at him and he unemotionally stared back at me. Not one civilian was riding inside with us, I mean who would?

"Ahhhh mo~" I sighed and took out a box of Pocky.

My stomach was empty all because of Shizu-chan, he made me skip breakfast and I couldn't possibly make my own meal without burning the place. He place his hand in front of me.

"What?" I sharply ask.

"Gimme one," he pointed out.

"Get your own," I rejected and pulled out another pocky stick and started nibbling on it .

He quickly jumped on me and before I could comprehend the situation I find him on top of me, I was pinned down! My arms were held down by him, to make it worse that he bit the other side of the pocky stick I was eating. What is this, the Pocky game? As he bit closer and closer, my face got redder and redder. I closed my eyes shut, I was trembling. _Quick, think of something, stupid_! A light bulb appeared in my head, I came back to my senses, I kick him between the legs, he froze and he grabbed his crotch and fell on the floor.

"The hell... Shizu-chan this is a train we're riding on, please refrain from doing perverted stuff with me, we're in public," I reminded him with a monotone voice.

"So I can do this when we're in p-private right," he achingly asked.

"Do you want me to kick you again?" I smiled.

We got off the train and there stood in front of us, the humongous crowd of Akihabara. I look over at Shizu-chan, he too was speechless. He walked a little further out and threw his arms out in the air.

"A-KI-HA-BA-RA~" he yelled in a straight face.

Even though he was showing no emotions, his eyes were gleaming, I knew he was excited. I could read all his emotions, I smugly think to myself. I came into a shock. _When did I become so proud of this? Just how much time have I spent with him?_

"Let's go," he grabbed my hand and eased our way into the crowd.

We were in flow with the crowd and soon after, we landed right in front of the target. We went inside the store and got one out from the shelf. We walked to the cashier and Shizu-chan started paying and I took a look at what's behind the box. I disappointedly look at him.

"Did you know this was supposed to be built?" I pointed at the disassembled figurine.

He nodded, "How hard can it be?"

Three hours have passed and no luck. Even with instructions, he was a hopeless mess. I pity him at how simple the instructions were made, but he hasn't even pieced at least one part with another. I marched into the living room slapped his head.

"Give me that!" I demanded.

"Are you going to try and sabotage all my hard work and progress?" he pouted.

"What progress?!" I growled, "I'll assemble this my own!"

"If you're going to help then we do this _together_," he ordered.

I clicked my tongue, I sit beside him and start looking through the instructor's manual, this was the most easiest thing in the planet.

"Hey didn't you pass high school or something, can't you read?" I asked.

"Just to let you know, my mark was 51% for English, I still passed."

"Yeah, _barely!_"

"What else was I suppose to do?"

"Maybe study?"

"No way! All through my high school career I was too busy chasing after you."

I had to turn away and cover my mouth, I didn't want to gag or anything but I was smiling. The worst thing was that my face was heating up, I was blushing again.

"I'm going to make some sandwiches," I quickly stood up.

"Wait are you using a knife?" he questioned.

"Yea of course," I confusingly said.

"Alright I'll make the snacks, you stay here and finish up on the figurine" he went to the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyebrows. _What was that all about?_ I walk back to the couch and started assembling the figurine together. I made a few tweaks here and there by the time Shizu-chan got back with the sandwiches.

"Did you put some tuna in mine?" I asked.

"The usual," he sat down beside me and started eating.

_Ohh ok the usual, wait the usual?!_ What the frick was the usual? It is true that I am with him a little too much. I should put some distance between us. We were a little too "close" on the couch, I scoot over to the other side. He scooted closer to me. By now, I was all the way to the edge of the couch, but our knees were still touching.

"W-why are you too close to me?!" I stuttered.

Hmm? It's always been like this," he answered back.

What kind of life have I been living after I moved in with Shizu-chan. Just before I got off the couch, I noticed that the figurine's colour was fading out, it needed a new coat of paint.

"Shizu-chan, I need to go get paint," I insisted as I ran to my room.

"Why do you have paint," Shizu-chan sighed.

"Well why don't I? If I have paint then I'll always have paint _thinner_. Who knows if I need to start a fire?" I proudly explained.

"I shoulda known," he said under his breath.

It was soon midnight and the final touches were being completed. Shizu-chan was sleeping on the couch as I sat on the floor, painting the last coat. The figurine dried after a few minutes and once I was satisfied, I bolted up and stretched my arms. _Yes! It's now complete, now I can give it to Shizu-_ Why was I so happy? I was simply just helping him.

I look over at Shizu-chan's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful. I leaned in closer to his face and stared at his lips, my face was slightly flushed. At my surprise, he suddenly puts an arm around my head and hugs me tight.

"S-Shizu-chan?!" I whispered.

"Mmm Izaya.." he mumbled.

Was he still asleep? And why the hell did he say my name? Ehh? EHHHHHHHHH?!


	8. Valentine's Day Special

**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL:**

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

It's already 3 o'clock in the morning.

I gravely laugh at my pitiful self, "Ahaha- wait no, NONONONONO!"

I'm not acting like myself, what am I even doing? My hands moved on its own as it melted the chocolate and formed it into a shape of a heart. The frosting had something down that I've never knew I'd write down, in big bolded capital letters, it said, 'To Shizu-chan.' I used an apron and everything.

I wanted to break the chocolate into smothering pieces but I couldn't let my efforts be in vain. I've got cuts and scars just from cutting and melting the chocolates. I admit, I'm not the best cooker and Shizu-chan is far way superior at cooking than me. But Valentine's Day, this is the closest day that I could give him something out of the blue without a particular reason.

B-But it's not like I'm giving to him because I l-love him or anything!

_I just want him to praise me and tell me it's delicious, and maybe he could ruffle my hair up and afterwards- _

I had to stop for a second, I need a breather, just what kind of disgusting fantasies am I making up? I might as well die from embarrassment. It's already February 14th but it took at least a good 6 hours and 33 tries to make the perfect chocolate. I originally started at February 13th but it was now Valentine's Day, just how bad was I at cooking?

Shizu-chan said that he won't be able to come home today so he'll be staying at Shinra's place for the night. That was fine for me because if Shizu-chan ever saw that I stepped foot inside the kitchen, not to grab some snacks, but to actually make something, he'd be taking out a camera and start filming me. He decided that we film "special" occasions on which we have achieved on something but that was just an excuse to try and film me 24/7. I don't know what kind of embarrassing moment he'll catch on tape to use against me, but I'm not risking the chance.

The frosting hardened and it was ready to get wrapped up in a box. I now knew why Shizu-chan never let me cook something involving a knife, I was a klutz. The clumsiest person that you could ever encounter, oh why am I cursed with this only for the kitchen.

I dropped it. Yes, I dropped all my hard work and dedication onto the floor, the heart broke in half, just like my real one. Why? I picked up one of the two pieces and chucked it across the room. I heard a thump near the door, it must've landed around the entrance.

I sloppily drop on the couch and scratch my forehead, I scratched harder and harder, I didn't care if I drew blood. Sooner or later I knew that I was going to start finding ways to kill myself, each second, my mind went blank. My eyes were heavy as lead, but I needed to hurt myself even more, I was beginning to slowly fall asleep.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

I unlock the door with a box wrapped around with a ribbon. What I didn't expect was to see 3 to 4 pieces of chocolate broken apart around the floor. Maybe just maybe, did Izaya make these? I kick off my shoes and run inside the living room, just as I was about to dash inside Izaya's room I see him lying on top of the couch. I flip him on the side, there was dry blood around his forehead, I take a look at his fingernails, it was stained with blood. _What is this klutz doing? You leave him just for the night and you come back to find him ready to rip his head apart._

I head to the bathroom and take out the first-aid kit and made my way back to him. I treat his forehead with a bandage neatly wrapped around and walk inside the kitchen. _Izaya must've made these._ More than 30 pieces of chocolates went under trial, all of them were crushed but I started eating them one by one.

I carefully sit down beside the sleeping flea. _Dammit, why is he wearing an apron? _I want to look away but the spell can't be broken, he's too cute.

Now what would I do if I find a broken chocolate heart on the doorstep and see some big breasted girl sleeping on the couch with an apron and a bandage around its forehead? Probably nothing. But if it was Izaya that I found lying on the couch, I might as well lock him inside my room forever and keep him to myself.

I was so close to handcuffing my own hands and throw the keys away just to lay off the flea. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. He started to move.

"Eh- Shizu-chan? What time is it?" he drowsily asked.

_Who allowed him to be this defenceless around me?!_

Well it didn't last too long, he shot up like a lightning bolt and was already trying to get out of the couch.

"Wait, wait you're still hurt!" I quickly counter.

He froze, he looked angry, angry at himself, then those emotions turned into a bottomless pit of sadness. He was ready to hit himself but I grabbed both of his hands.

"Look at me dammit!" I demanded.

He wouldn't look up, tears started to drop on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I tried to make you chocolate and after 33 tries, I perfected the 34th, but it broke..." Izaya's voice was barely hearable.

"I know, I ate all 33 of those," he looked up at me, wide-eyed, "One was too sweet, another one was too bitter, the next one was burnt, do you want me to tell you more."

Speechless, he shook his head. To be honest, my heart ached, knowing that Izaya went to the trouble to making all of those. I was happy just by knowing that Izaya made chocolate for me and only me, I wanted to have an endless supply of chocolate handmade by Izaya.

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

I soon realized I was squeezing onto Shizu-chan's hand but I quickly released from it. My heart broke a little by just letting go of his hand. A part of me didn't want to let go, but it would've gotten awkward sooner or later.

"Thanks Shizu-chan," I whispered quiet enough for him not to hear.

"Did you say something," he asked.

I shook my head, "I have something to do now."

"B-Before you leave," Shizu-chan stuttered, "I have something to give you first."

"Eh?" I say as he took out a neatly wrapped box with a ribbon on top.

I untie the ribbon and open the lid to see assorted chocolates, my favourite type. I give Shizu-chan a heartwarming smile and his face goes red.

"It's just obligatory chocolate, ok?" He spat out.

I chuckled, "What else would it be? It's not like you're confessing to me or anything."

He smugly looked straight into my eyes, "Maybe, maybe not."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I interrogated.

"No comment," he looked away.

"You may be surly but you wouldn't do or say anything without a reason," I deliberately provoked him.

In a flash, he held my hands with such a forceful grip and pulled me close.

"So if I were to kiss you right now, what meaning would I have behind it?" He slyly asked.

"Screw you jerk!" I lower my tone, "I'm also this close to passionately kissing you. What difference would it make for both of us?"

I quickly realized what I said, and soon after, both of us were red from embarrassment. I release from his grip and bolt to the other side of the room.

"Idiot! What did you make me say! It's all your fault," I shockingly point at him.

"Hmmm," he scratched his chin and stood up, "Do you wanna try?"

"Try what?" I questioned curiously.

He walks closer to me, "Kissing... I mean."


	9. Making Moves

**[Please read the Valentine's Day Special Chapter to know what's happening on this chapter, thanks!]**

_Ki-ki-ki-kissing?! __Is Shizu-chan in the right mind? I can't! No way!_ I try to step backwards but I trip over my own two feet. He steps closer and I shuffle backwards until my back soon hits the overly-sized window, I'm trapped. Even though I could move from side to side, he still had the better advantage of me. Shizu-chan slowly kneels down in front of me and caresses my cheek.

"Izaya..." he sweetly whispers.

Shizu-chan's eyes were glistening from the soft light that the sun radiated from, his eyes were looking at me with such tenderness. He leans in closer to me and I shut my eyes as tight as I could. _Is he going to make a move? _Something touched my lips, were these Shizu-chan's? Little by little, I opened my eyes. I see his hand holding a drink to my lips.

I look down at my lips, a straw was definitely there, did Shizu-chan just gave me a frickin drink?! _I did it again! I let my fantasies get the best of me! _My face was covered in humiliation.

"I'm just kidding," he chortled, "I'm just giving you a drink, best not to be dehydrated," he winks.

I examine the drink as he hands it over to me, it was a clear, plastic cup with a straw, I take a sip of it. Thank goodness, it was just water, I couldn't get over my embarrassment, but the drink helped me cool off. Shizu-chan was still looking at me, smiling like the idiot he is.

"Are you still mad?" he grins.

"Bastard," I retorted.

"Don't worry," Shizu-chan assured, "I was just fucking with you. Fucking. With. You. Period."

"That's such a dick-move Shizu-chan..." I averted my gaze from him.

"Well, it's time for me to make breakfast," he said as he stood up.

I continued drinking the water from the straw, it was uncomfortable knowing that Shizu-chan was standing still, staring straight at me.

"Just to give you a little heads up, I drank from that straw too," he informed me.

I choked on the water, "Wha-"

Shizu-chan caught my sentence off, "So we can call it an _indirect kiss_!"

"What do you mean by _we_?" I shout at him, but he skips inside the kitchen.

I'm sitting on the couch, hugging my stuffed cat Shizu-chan got me. My body was rocking back and forth from shock. I hear Shizu-chan whistling in the kitchen as he finishes making breakfast. The smell of breakfast was another beautiful scent today. _What the hell am I even thinking? It's not time for fucking breakfast! _Shizu-chan just tried to kiss me, or was he just teasing with me? Either way, he crossed the frickin line! I form my hand into a fist and waved it up in the air, _I'll definitely have my revenge! You'll see!_

It was now evening, I didn't have much contact with Shizu-chan after today, truth is, I don't really know how I'll get my revenge. Anyways, I wanted to sleep early but my bedroom was in terrible shape. You couldn't see the floor, heck you couldn't even find the bed. It got so bad that I had to resort into sleeping on the couch, it wasn't that bad actually. I've slept on it countless of times and one time I found extra pillows and blankets from the closet near the living room. I guess it made my stay much more decent, I went downstairs to retrieve the pillows and blankets.

As I'm walking down, I pass by Shizu-chan, it seems like Shizu-chan was also retiring to his bed early today. We walk by, without saying a word, but he then glances over at me.

"Flea, where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm sleeping on the couch today," I responded.

"Why not your room?" He suggested.

"Because it's a dump," I yawned, "Anyways, I'm going now..."

He grabs my arm before I could take another step.

"How about you sleep in my room?" Shizu-chan smirks.

I would disagree as usual but I was tired and really didn't know what was happening right now to be honest. I slowly nodded, looking at him straight in the eye. It surprised him a little, but only for a second. We walk back up to his room, Shizu-chan was still holding onto me like he's afraid I'll run away. He opens the door for me and lets me go.

"Sorry for disturbing you," I step inside, "I'll be in your care."

"Pfft, why are you so formal?" He chuckles.

"I'm not," I pouted.

I looked around, this was the first time I actually looked thoroughly at his room. It was cleaner than I expected a guy's room would be. On the left, there was his bed with a bedside table containing a lamp on top of it. On the right was a desk with a couple of books aligned on top. I jump on his bed and make myself comfortable. I pulled the blanket all the way to my face and took a sniff of the blanket, Shizu-chan's scent was all over his bed; my face was slightly turning red. Shizu-chan plopped down beside me and I surprisingly threw the blanket in the air. I was wide awake now.

"I thought you were taking the couch," I screeched.

"Of course not, there's enough room for both of us to fit here anyways," Shizu-chan explains.

"I'm going back down," I warned him.

"No..." he puts an arm around me, "...Stay."

There was a spark of mischief in his eyes. _Why am I still agreeing to this? _I lay back down on the bed and stare at him suspiciously. In his eyes, he must've thought I was a abandoned kitten on the road, pouting miserably. He lays down and looks at me with a grin then pats my head. I was heating up again, I roll the other way so he wouldn't notice.

"Izaya... look at me," he faintly recommended.

"Never!" I rejected almost instantly.

He hugs me tight and pulls me close.

"S-Shizu-chan!" I try to wiggle out.

He kisses my nape and I turn bright red.

"GYAAAAAH!" I scream.

I wake up, I was dead tired after countless attempts of trying to release from Shizu-chan's grasp. I glance at his clock, it was almost 2 o'clock A.M. I was still facing the other way, It was kind of getting a little too warm because we were 'this' close with each other. I try to turn the other way and face Shizu-chan, but I soon realize that I'm still caught by this blonde. He unconsciously loosens his grip and I was able to turn around and look at him directly. _His sleeping face really is peaceful... and I really am an idiot. _I feel like someone casted a spell on me whenever I look at him. He really is handsome, he has a nice figure too and has a lot of amazing traits. I could've continued on with my thoughts but Shizu-chan slowly opens his eyes, he eyed me suspiciously and in curiosity, he pinched both of my cheeks.

"Is this a dream or reality?" He wearily asked.

I couldn't say a word, he was acting too cute.

"It'd be nice if it was both," he smiles.

If he thinks it's a dream then it wouldn't hurt to try a crazy stunt I feel like pulling off right now. I get up into sitting position and lean closer to him. Carefully, I kiss his cheek. He quickly widens his eyes and I quickly lie back down and turn the other way. Shizu-chan then shot up.

"I-I-Izaya! What did you just do?" He stammers.

_Fuuuck, he's back to reality! Maybe if I don't move-_

"I know you're awake!" He noticed.

Hesitantly, I answer back, "It was nothing Shizu-chan."

"It definitely wasn't nothing," He doubts.

"It was a simple peck on the cheek," I shrug.

"Jeez, don't joke around," he chastises.

That was almost the same thing he did with me, but he thought it was ok. In annoyance and anger, I face him and I bury my face on his chest, "I wasn't, I was serious about that actually."

"O-oi!" He staggers.

"What's your next move Shizu-chan?" I ask.

"Huh-?" He confusingly responded.

_Hurry up! It's your turn... Make a move._


	10. Rivalry

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

_What's your next move?_

"Sorry Izaya..." Shizu-chan whispers in my ear.

"Eh?" I ask.

"I'm about to faint," he explains.

"From what?" I questioned curiously.

"My heart is beating too fast," he continues on, "I'm at my limit-"

He faints and rested his head on my head. I was still buried against his chest, I was suffocating. I push him down but now my hands were stuck from his back, _I couldn't move!_ I guess there was no other choice but to sleep on top of him. _Gosh! This is so embarrassing, this is only what couples do! It isn't meant for Shizu-chan and I!_

_Sniff, hmm is this Shizu-chan's scent? Anyways where am I?_ I couldn't open my eyes quite yet, they still felt like lead. A few minutes have passed and I felt a bit more refreshed. I was able to open my eyes no so I slowly opened one eye then the other eye. I noticed that I was on top of Shizu-chan. My heart was beating so loud that I was pretty sure that I would be able to wake him up like this. I was able to slip out of the bed quietly and get out of the room.

I go to the kitchen to munch on some snacks and sat on the floor for a while. I thought back to last night and feel a trace of heat entering my face. _What got into me last night? I lead Shizu-chan on, but he frickin faints on me on the last minute._ I guess that's what I get, I'm pretty sure we don't even have the same mutual feelings for one another.

"Izaya."

I jump at surprise, but I quickly reply back, "W-What is it?"

"You haven't even had breakfast yet, why are you eating snacks?" He said all nonchalantly.

I was ticked off at how he doesn't even talk about what happened last night. Maybe it was better this way, but it doesn't hurt to try and clear up the mishap.

"Hmpf..." I turn away, "I can eat whatever I want."

"You sound like a little kid," he kneels down beside me.

I immaturely stuck out my tongue.

"Anyways, you're gonna get fat," he lifts up my shirt to reveal my abdomen area.

"Ah- Hey!" I embarrassingly tug down my shirt.

He silently chuckles.

"Geez... You faint on me last night and this is what I get," I whined.

"Alright then," he stands up and pulls me up with him, "I'll make a hotpot to make it up."

"Really! A hotpot?!" I jumped up and down with joy.

"But we'll need to get some ingredients at the grocery store first," Shizu-chan points out.

_**(Shizou's POV)**_

We finished up buying the ingredients and we were now walking home. At first, Izaya was excited about this, but halfway through our grocery shopping, he kept looking at his phone impatiently. He sharply stops and I kept walking, but I realized he wasn't walking beside me anymore. I turn around, wondering what was going on.

"Is anything bothering you?" I walk back to him.

Izaya's face turned pale and mumbled, "I forgot to tell you something Shizu-chan."

"Hm?" I tilted my head, "What is-"

"Ah! Iza-chin~!" A happy-go-lucky guy from across the street called out.

It didn't even passed a second and I knew instantly that hated the guy from across the street.

"We'll need to take care of my 'acquaintance,' is that okay?" He said in a disgusted voice.

"No worries," I ruffled Izaya's hair and his face turns red.

"Oi!" The hyperactive kid yelled out.

Before I could look up, I see the guy trying to pull a round-house kick on me. I blocked it just in time and I threw a punch at him, but he too, dodged it.

"Don't touch Iza-chin! And I also have some super agility powers!" He pointed out, "So don't even think about trying to land a hit on me! Oh, but I'm no match for Iza-chin!"

"Shut up," Izaya elbows the kid in the gut, "And don't call me that anymore. So annoying..."

Izaya chastises him and turns back at me.

"This is Mikoto, Miko-tan for short," Izaya grumbled.

"Only Iza-chin is allowed to call me Miko-tan! But you can call me Your Highness!" Mikoto clarifies.

"Didn't I say shut up a while ago," Izaya pinches Mikoto's cheeks, "Go get your luggage that you dropped in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Yes master!" He saluted and happily marched back to pick up his belongings.

"So Shizu-chan!" Izaya interlocks his arm around mine with a smile on his face and starts walking to the direction of our house, "I wanted to try this cr_êpe down the street,_ but I guess we won't have any time this week..."

I was kind of surprised at first, it was like Izaya turned into a whole new person. His personality just... changed. He looked annoyed at Mikoto, but he suddenly looks like he's having the time of his life when he talked with me. _Huh, I guess I don't really need to worry about Mikoto being a rival or anything._

_**(Mikoto's POV)**_

Iza-chin and I met each other when we were little, he was age 6 and I was age 5. I adored him, he was everything I wanted to be. At a young age, he was incredibly intellect and had a keen sense of agility.

Before I looked up to him, I was practicing martial arts so I thought of Iza-chin as a threat. So I challenged him. When we we're sparring, all he did was block and dodge every one of my moves, but he didn't fight back, yet I was defeated, mentally though. I asked him the reason why he didn't fight and I remember him saying.

"I love humans, but that doesn't mean you directly, and I couldn't possibly hurt them physically so I'll do my best to mess them up mentally."

It was a response that left me stunned, but then I looked at him in a more adoring perspective and I wanted to stay by his side forever. That's why I started calling him Iza-chin and he also gave me a nickname too, Miko-tan.

Years later he move to another city because he was soon entering high school. He said he'd keep in touch with me and for the first few weeks, we've talked nonstop on phone or online.

But then he stopped doing that and I've lost contact with him. More years later, I'm here where I am today, but not exactly. There was Iza-chin walking in front of me, but there was someone else beside him. I believe his name was Heiwajima Shizou, he was blocking my view of Iza-chin.

I love Iza-chin, I really do. It was the romantic kind of love I was experiencing. But now, there was another guy standing beside him, and that guy isn't me. I wanted to tell Iza-chin my feelings right away when I came here. Yet after many years of wait, there was another fucking obstacle in the way.

_Now, how do I get rid of him? Just like all the rest..._


	11. Dead Meat

**_(Mikoto's POV)_**

I glare at the back of Shizuo. He's there, talking and laughing with Iza-chin. I don't know exactly where we were going to go, but I already have a bad feeling about this. Maybe it's was just my gut, but I've been told to follow what my gut was feeling. Iza-chin told me that by the way, he's my superior, my chief in command, and my beloved.

We walked inside a modern looking complex. Was this Iza-chin's home? Yet why was the third-wheel still here, I give Shizuo another sharp glare, but he barely noticed what I was doing.

Shizuo was now opening the door, why did he have a key to Iza-chin's house? Once the door swung all the way, I dashed inside, quickly kicking off my shoes.

"Hey! Where are your manners?!" Iza-chin irritatingly asked.

I didn't have time to answer, I didn't want to anyways. I ran into the living room and I see a set of spiral staircases that led to another floor. I go upstairs and look right and left, there were a set of two rooms on each side. I turn one way and slowly opened the nearest door on my left. It was completely empty, but not one single speck of dust laid around on the floor, the same goes for the other room on the far left. I walk back to the staircase and pause to take a look at the doors on the right. _Only one door will be full and only one door will be empty. _I kept repeating those word in my head as I reached out to open the nearest door on the right. My hand was shaking.

I slowly peeked inside, it was messy, terribly messy. I knew instantly that this was Iza-chin's room, Iza-chin is unorganized when it came to cleaning. I close the door and walk to the end of the hall to open the last door on the right. I quickly slammed it open and I saw something that wasn't supposed to be there, it wasn't empty. Inside contained a plain bedroom, everything was neatly put in place. It was the opposite of Iza-chin's room, then that only means one thing_. Wait, was this Shizuo's room?_

"Oi!" I turned around and see Iza-chin stomping closer to me and Shizuo trailing behind.

Ignoring Iza-chin, I ask the both of them something I regret asking, "Do you guys live together?"

Iza-chin stops his tracks and turns bright red. A feeling of suspicion grew inside of me.

Shizuo was the one to answer, "Uh, yeah. It's almost been a year now, right?

"Yeah, I guess so," Iza-chin turns to face Shizuo," You found me around late September or something like that?"

Shizuo nods in agreement.

"So you guys only met each other this year?" I sigh in relief.

"Not exactly, we've been stuck with each other since high school," Iza-chin clears up the explanation.

_High school? That was the time period when Iza-chin stopped talking to me? So it's all this bastard's fault?!_ I suspiciously looked at Shizuo.

"So if it's almost been a year then did you guys spend each other's birthdays?" I give them another question.

"January 28th," Iza-chin says in unison as Shizuo says, "May 4th."

Their very respond showed me their answer. I was left devastated. I saw an illusion of Iza-chin disappearing in front of me, it left me quiet in despair. Shizuo interrupted my illusion.

"Anyways, take a room from the left," Shizuo instructed.

Iza-chin was inside my room as Shizuo was making dinner. Iza-chin helped me set up a futon and unpacked my belongings for my temporary stay.

"Don't mess up your chance," Iza-chin warns me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"If you touch Shizu-chan with even a single finger, I'll kill you immediately," his eyes were full of bloodlust.

Then it hit me, he knew what I did to the others, all this time I've been trying to cover up the evidence, but he knew all these years. I was guilty as I could even be. I didn't look at Iza-chin in the eyes.

Once he got out of my room I pulled out my journal that contained my daily life, pictures of Iza-chin and of course, my plans on how to get rid of someone. There were already ten or so methods that I wrote down and used, all for the sake of my cute little lamb, Iza-chin. Yet Iza-chin knew what I've been doing all this time, it must've scarred him. I look at my hands in disgust, thinking twice on if I should do assassinate Shizuo or not. Just then, a flashback of fresh red blood were on my hands, I was holding the blood of another person, it was dripping, but I knew I was grinning from the other side.

I fully knew that I had another goal set in my mind, I wanted to murder him, but I wanted a whole new plan that was different from the rest, just for killing Shizuo. I never liked killing someone with a simple or dull method anyways. I needed- no I _wanted_ to torture him in the worst way possible. A grin was forming on my lips, just the thought of Shizuo dead gave me hope. I start writing down things that I observed Shizuo doing today, everything needs to be perfect. And for that to happen, I'll need a lot of background information. What better way than asking the greatest information broker in Ikebukuro, Iza-chin! I made a note to myself saying that I'll ask him sometime around this week.

I scavenged my pocket and found something sharp. With the sharp object, I made a cut on my left wrist, this was my own way to represent something. My own personal symbol, it represented my goal, my objective and my intention was to kill Heiwajima Shizuo. I looked at left arm, so far there were already ten scars, eleven if you counted Shizuo's, but my mission isn't completed yet. The other ten were healed, but it wasn't actually perfectly healed, they were now just faint scars. I twist my arm sideways and I watched the freshly cut scar drip ruby red blood to my knees, it was such a soothing sight. Just in case, I put a hoodie over my t-shirt to hide my scars if one of them came in here.

I go over to my window and open it all the way, I took a deep breath, I kept a straight face, but then a grin was quickly plastered on my face. I laugh hysterically at an image I formed in my head, it was an image of a terrified Shizuo who was wrapped around in chains as I sharpened my knives. My laughter echoed through the silent night. I let my inner monster go out. My laugh then turned inaudible.

As I finally calmed down, Shizuo calls me down for dinner and I go downstairs and smell a pleasant scent.

"Did you make this?" I ask Shizuo in disbelief.

He nods with confident.

I look down at my meal, just thinking that Shizuo made this makes me want to gag. I unenthusiastically take a bite of his poisonous meal.

"What do you think?" Iza-chin asks happily.

It was good, this was something I couldn't imagine Shizuo making, but I'm positively sure that Iza-chin could cook better. It was a hotpot, why were they having a hotpot in the middle of August? The hotpot was full of meat, Iza-chin was a meat lover, something only I would know. _Meat huh?_ I chuckle quietly to myself and looked at Shizuo with a rush of excitement.

_Dead... Dead meat._


	12. Claimed

To be honest, I was pretty happy to see Miko-tan, but that happiness fled away right after I got a closer look at him. He had a rotten and eerily aura around him, he was like your typical killer. Way back when we were just kids, he was so pure and angelic, but as we grew older, his aura became darker and darker. But when I saw him trying to fight Shizu-chan back at the street all innocent-like, I knew something was wrong.

Whenever I introduced Miko-tan to a friend, especially a guy, he'd use those same moves, like that kick he tried to pull off of Shizu-chan. Anyways, the people I introduced to Miko-tan always winded up missing, murdered, or in the news.

It affected me a lot for the first time that it happened, I thought I could actually have a different person, other than Miko-tan to toy with. Of course, I felt like I could've been somewhat 'friends' with them because I was still capable of human emotions back then. Then I cared a little less on the second one that went missing.

I knew something was fishy, so when I introduced the third one to Miko-tan, I observed him more closely. After the third one disappeared, I knew who was the mastermind of all of this. I watched him kill the 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th. Each one he killed, he always had the same amusing grin on his face.

I never once stopped him from killing them and of course I got used to the sight of my dead acquaintances, I didn't stand there in horror or anything. I was just fine seeing blood spill on ground by the cause of Miko-tan, my sanity didn't drop, but I'm pretty sure his did. Anyways, why would I stop Miko-tan from murdering them, the last 6 he killed didn't affect me at all, it was quite entertaining actually. Miko-tan was killing for me, I didn't like him in a special way or anything. It was just to mess around with my loveable humans, but that was for the _Izaya_ at that time. In the present time, I don't know what to think of humans anymore. Maybe I'll go in depth in my thoughts about that topic some other time.

However, Shizu-chan was the first person that I warned Miko-tan to not lay a single finger on. I was okay with my so called 'acquaintances' dying, but if he tries anything on Shizu-chan, I'll break his legs myself. _Shizu-chan is s-special, so he gets different treatment_. I know he's strong and all, but I'm just taking a precaution, because there's a different emotion I feel towards Shizu-chan. _But_ _It's not l-love not anything!_

A full night has passed and Miko-tan hasn't made a move on Shizu-chan... yet. I secretly put up monitors inside Miko-tan's and Shizu-chan's room while we were eating dinner last night. I'm not a stalker, just a... a security guard!

Right now, it was before dawn and I wake up before the two of them, I turn on my laptop and sat onto my makeshift bed. Actually, it was just the floor, I can't find my bed, again, but I couldn't sleep in Shizu-chan's room, especially since Miko-tan is here.

The monitor screen pops up and I check what was going on in Shizu-chan's room. My hands were trembling as I moved the mouse over, I was blushing a bit because I was about to see Shizu-chan sleeping. I might take advantage of Shizu-chan's sleeping face... _wait, what am I thinking?!_I was blushing a lot more now, _of course I'm not going to do that, haha._ I laugh nervously at myself, I felt stupid, why am I making excuses for myself?

Putting my idiocy aside, I check on Miko-tan first. Taken aback, I see him already awake, what was he doing though? I look closer at the screen and I see him holding a needle and thread, his hand kept on moving back and forth, and was he humming?

A few seconds have passed and I realized exactly what he was doing, he was stitching his right arm with a needle and thread. I'm pretty sure he only saw it as a design or for fashion, especially since he can ignore the pain he inflicts onto himself so easily. He was smiling, not like the creepy kind of grins, but a lighthearted smile, but it was full of empty feelings. He was nodding his head to the beat of his humming, still forgetting the fact that he's harming himself. I knew he was messed up, but how fucked up is he after I left him?

My stomach churned every time he pierced the needle through his skin. I couldn't stand the sight of it anymore so I went over and checked the monitors on Shizu-chan's room.

I felt a heavy sigh of relief wash over me. After seeing a revolting sight, the only way to cure me is to see Shizu-chan. I'll probably be able to forget about what happened in Miko-tan's room, well... mostly. I was faintly blushing as I stare at my screen, on the other side of it, it showed Shizu-chan. _Ahhh mo~ I wanna sleep on his bed again-_ My eyes widened and I shake that impossible request out of my head and I started to focus again.

I have to watch every move Miko-tan does after today, if he tries to ask me anything about Shizu-chan I'll pretend to happily go along, but I won't reveal too much information. I sigh in frustration, this is all for the sake of protecting Shizu-chan, I need to put up with this.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and I hear Shizu-chan and Miko-tan quarrelling about what to have for breakfast.

"I can't make that, we don't have the right ingredients," Shizu-chan exhales nosily.

"Then buy some," Miko-tan ordered.

"No, ask for something easier."

"Hmm, make me fried eggs!"

"We're out of eggs," I join in on the conversation.

Miko-tan rushes out of his chair and runs closer to me, "I'll buy some," he volunteers.

I realized he was now wearing a long sleeve, actually, he started wearing long sleeves after he killed my first acquaintant.

"...Fine," I pat his back, "Make sure to get the package with 20 eggs."

"I will," he calls back to me as he rushes out the door.

"Idiot," Shizu-chan says under his breath, "He forgot to close the door and forgot his wallet."

"I forgot my wallet!" Miko-tan dashes back inside and gets his wallet out of his room."

"Remember what I said," I remind him.

"I will," he slams the door," I'll be back in 10 minutes.

I walk up to Shizu-chan, "Can you make me an omelette?" I awkwardly ask him, trying my best not to make eye contact.

"Sure," he smiles and tousles my hair.

I blush and turn around, "I'm going to work now," I say in a robotic tone.

Before I can take a step, Shizu-chan lays his chin on top of my shoulder.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?!" I staggered.

"I didn't get to make any body contact with you even once, ever since Mikoto came here," he wraps his arms around my waist.

"This is embarrassing so stop," I whined.

"...Naaaah, I'd rather spend 10 minutes like this than let you go," he teased.

I sighed and facepalmed my forehead.

"On a different note," he says in a more serious voice, "There's something strange with Mikoto."

"I know, I've made some precautions already," I pointed out.

"Why? I can take him on," he explains.

"No way," I turn to face him, "I'll be the one to protect you."

I realized what I just said and to cover my reddening face, I bury my face into Shizu-chan's chest.

"Izaya?!" He questions in panic.

"No one can have you!" I protest, "No one can kill you nor l-love you because you're mine!"

"If that's how you want to play it then you're mine too," he chuckles.

"...O-Okay then..." I agreed.

"Pffft, I never thought you'd actually agree," he doubts.

I sigh with no amusement, "Just remember you're mine alone!"

"What did you say?" He joked around.

I release my grasp and look at him in the eye, I point my index finger at him and say, "Mine!"

"Ahaha, I already get it," he laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

"_My Shizu-chan_..." I say in a quiet voice.


	13. A Gut Feeling

**Present Time:**

**(Izaya's POV)**

"Shizu-chan?" I whispered. My voice echoed throughout the dark alley.

I walk further into the alley, keeping my guard up. One hand held my flick blade and the other hand was gliding around the brick wall, making sure I don't get swallowed up into the darkness. I stop at where the paths split up, one lead to the end of the alley and another led to a dead end. On the path that lead to the dead end, there stood a post lamp, a shadowy figure leaned on it. _It couldn't be- _A trickle of sweat dropped from my face, my stomach was flipping from all directions.

My heart started racing as I came closer, blonde- I froze in my tracks. Blonde hair illuminated from the light. I put my blade inside my pocket and ran towards him.

"S-SHIZU-CHAN?!" I screeched.

The stench of blood quickly evaded my nose and I sharply take a step back. I cover my nose with my sleeve and knelt beside him. I put my hand on the ground, but I felt something warm. A pool of blood was all around him. I warily turn him over so that his back was touching the ground.

There were bruises on him everywhere. I also see cuts and scars, thankfully, the scars didn't go too deep into his skin. But why was there such a big puddle of blood? I take his vest off and I see his shirt stained with red. I unbutton his shirt open and witness a deep cut that stretched across his chest horizontally, blood was still dripping. I flinch at the sight and put my ear on his chest. There was still a faint heartbeat going. _Good._..

Even though I wasn't showing it, I was panicking from the inside, I felt lightheaded and I wanted to breakdown at this sight, but I want to be here for Shizu-chan. I phone Shinra and tell him to get Celty here by 5 minutes without giving him an explanation.

I observe the ground for any clues on who did this to him, I already knew who made the cut in his chest, but what about all these bruises? It might have been Mikoto too, but I'm not so sure yet. I see something written in blood near Shizu-chan. It read: "Iza-chin." A heart was drawn by blood on the side. Disgusted, I take a quick picture of it then crushed the writing under my shoe, destroying all the evidence.

Celty pulls up and shuddered at the sight she bestowed upon. She quickly types: "Did you do this?"

"Not even close," I told her the truth.

She tilts her head in confusion and tells me to hop on as her shadow formed into a carriage. I helped her carry Shizu-chan inside the carriage and sat down beside him. Celty hops onto her horse and we get away from the crime scene.

**A Few Hours Ago:**

**(Mikoto's POV)**

I'm running back to the house, trying not to break the eggs I held in my arms. _It'll be bad if I get Iza-chin mad, I've already done too much to hurt his little heart_. I need to try my best to postpone my plan for killing Shizou. Maybe I can do it when Iza-chin goes on a trip somewhere, but that's not likely to happen. It's frickin amazing to see Iza-chin put up with that monster, _Shizou. _I mean, he's impolite, ungentle and inconsiderate, I could probably name more, but the list goes on and on.

I don't even know why Iza-chin agreed to live with him, sure they might have a 'special' relationship. But that relationship can break if someone, perhaps _Shizou_, goes missing, or better yet, if he dies.

I finally come back and I see Iza-chin sitting on a stool with his laptop on the counter. Shizou gives him a cup of coffee and leans over to see what Iza-chin was doing on the screen. _You look like fucking newlyweds. That's my Iza-chin, back off Shizou._ I glared at Shizou as I handed the eggs to him.

"Fr-ie-d! E-ggs," I commanded.

"Actually I'm making om-e-le-tte," Shizou mocks me.

"Omelette sounds good, you should try it Miko-tan," Izaya pitches in.

"F-Fine," my voice grew quiet.

I heard Iza-chin yelling at me to go eat some breakfast. I was in my room and before I came downstairs, I grabbed my tape recorder, made sure it was recording and carefully placed it in my pockets.

**(Shizou's POV)**

We were eating in joy, well, that's what I thought it looked like. Izaya was happily kicking his legs up and down under the table.

"Ten outta ten Shizu-chan!" Izaya gives me a thumbs up.

My heart skipped a beat at the thrilled Izaya. I look at Mikoto to see his reaction.

"This is oddly delicious, yet I'm disgusted by how you can make this with such great quality," he straightforwardly gives his opinion.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laugh.

"Don't get too cocky!" He threatens.

Izaya asks for seconds and I get up to obtain him another dish. I come back and Izaya's eyes are practically shining when I placed the plate in front of him.

"So Shizou, do you work as a cook?" Mikoto asks.

"Naaah, I'm a bartender- er- bodyguard I mean," I stuttered.

"But you should see him when we go outside to do something, he looks like a bartender," Izaya says with his mouth full.

I scold him and pinch his cheeks. From the corner of my eye, I see Mikoto grip his fork harder, I let go of Izaya's cheeks and ask Mikoto if he has anymore questions.

"If you insist," he shrugs with a smile on his face, "What do you do on your spare time?"

"I bug Izaya," I replied instantly.

"Oi!" Izaya nudges my shoulder.

"Is there anything you do 'outside' for your free time?" Mikoto continues.

"Hmmm, I like to take walks in the night, mostly around midnight."

"Ehhh? Where?"

"Anywhere I guess, when I go home I take a shortcut through an alley."

"I see, how did you learn to fight?"

"I had a complicated past, every time I hurt myself, the stronger and durable my body gets."

"So you don't have a type of fighting style?"

"Street fighting, I guess..."

"Why do you fight?"

"I hate violence."

Mikoto then bursts out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. Iza-chin, wanna add something?"

"No comment," Izaya replies with a bored face.

"Ok then, well Shizou, what's your special fighting combo?" Mikoto punches the air.

"Hmm, I guess I-!"

Izaya kicks my shin under the table, I think it was sign for me to stop talking. Izaya was strangely quiet so I guess something seems off.

"Actually," I stand up, "I have to work with Tom-san today."

"Ehhh? You killjoy!" Mikoto complains.

**(Mikoto's POV)**

I didn't get to find out any information about Shizou from Iza-chin. It's okay though, Shizou spilled enough details and I recorded all of it. I've also went through websites on the Internet, Shizou's popular for some reason.

I don't like to rush things, but I can't wait to fight him. It's not my style, but I did say I wanted an original plan. I felt like a monster was lurking behind me, ready to posses me so I can kill Shizou. I always leave out any unnecessary emotions so I can kill easier. The only emotions I keep when I'm killing are love, hate, and amusement.

I take out my phone and find Shizou's contact, I've never actually got his contact from him directly. Shizou carelessly leaves his phone close to the living room so I was able to snoop around on his phone.

I type him a text message that read: "Meet me at an alley around 12:30 midnight, it doesn't matter which alley, I'll track you down."

_And... send._

**(Shizou's POV)**

A text? I pull my phone out and I see it's from an unknown number. I read the text and I know exactly who it is. _I'll track you down huh?_

I reply back to him: "Come and find me."

I walk inside a dark alley waiting for Mikoto. I lean on a post lamp and check the time on my phone, 12:29 AM.

**(Izaya's POV)**

_It's late, where's Shizu-chan? And I haven't seen Miko..._ A shiver goes down my spine, I quickly grab my coat and sprinted outside.

**(Shizou's POV)**

The time changed to 12:30 AM and I hear a sound of an alarm go off a few metres away.

I see Mikoto step out of the dark, we were both standing underneath the post lamp.

"Heh, I knew this was happening," I took my sunglasses off, "What do you want? A challenge for the last man standing?"

"What're ya talking about?" he shrugged, he then smirks and tells me, "It's the last man _alive_."

**Present Time:**

**(Izaya's POV)**

We rode in silence, the only sound that kept echoing throughout the empty streets was the horse's galloping and neighing. It was soothing, but at the same time, it was like the horse was trying to warn me that a storm was brewing ahead. Finally, we made it to Shinra's apartment.


	14. Payback

Shinra opens the door and his eyes widen.

Though he may look like he's stunned, Shirna is actually not feeling any element of surprise. It's like he's seen this a hundred times so he's probably used to it. But I wasn't, this is Shizu-chan we're talking about.

"Wow..." Shinra impressively whistled, "Did you actually beat Shizou with brute strength?"

"Shut up you fucker and heal him back to the life," I retaliated.

"Heeeh, we have a feisty one here," he sarcastically put his hands up in surrender.

I watched Shinra stitch up the unconscious Shizu-chan from the corner of the room.

"So, I haven't seen you fighting with Shizou on the streets for about a year now, did you somehow make him accept a mind game challenge or something?" Shinra pushes his glasses up.

"Not in a million years," I tell him.

"Really? I thought that you were good at something like that," he points out his index finger out.

"Shizu-chan wouldn't even use his head if I ever challenged him in a mind game or something like that. So what's the point? It wouldn't be fun at all," I explained.

"Touché," he smiles in agreement and nods.

Shizu-chan was now resting in a spare room at Shinra's apartment. Shinra told me that I should go and take a rest at home, but I wasn't risking anything and I told him that I needed to watch over Shizu-chan.

I sit beside Shizu-chan on a stool and watched him inhale and exhale uneasy breaths. I check over at his heart monitor, it was steady, but once in a while it'll rapidly beep a few times then quiet down again. Each time that happened, I'd go in a state of panic and grip Shizu-chan's hand.

Shinra opens the door to check on us, he tampered with the heart monitor then leaned up against the wall.

"So Izaya, mind telling me what exactly happened to Shizou?" He asked.

"A fight," I hesitantly answered.

"With you?"

I shake my head.

"Then who?"

"My- my friend? Wait, scratch that, my ex-childhood friend."

"And why did your _'friend'_ want to fight Shizou, the strongest man in Ikebukuro?"

I think in my head, oh _the usual, love, anger and jealousy, nothing too big._

"I'm not sure," I say out loud.

I hurriedly glance at Shizu-chan, foolishly checking if Shizu-chan was eavesdropping or something.

"So Shinra, how come Shizu-chan can survive all of this?"

"By now, any normal human would've died from blood loss, but as you can see, Shizou isn't normal," Shinra explains.

"Or human," I added causing him to laugh.

"But we're lucky because your friend missed his most vital area, even though that cut in the chest was deep, it wasn't deep enough to reach his heart."

"I see..."

"Your friend is pretty stupid though."

"Eh?"

"If he really wanted to kill Shizou, then he could've checked to see if Shizou was still alive even after the cut."

I chuckle, "Naah, I'm pretty sure he just wanted to leave Shizu-chan there painfully and slowly crumbling to his death."

"Well then your friend has a twisted and dark personality, but your personality is even worse."

"How mean," I slouched, "And stop calling him my friend, it's specific term is _'ex-childhood friend,'_ ok?"

"That's too long to say," Shinra walks towards the door.

"Well that's your problem now."

"Yeah, yeah, if you need me I'll be in my room sleeping," he closed the door.

I turn back at Shizu-chan and look out the window, the moon was nowhere to be seen, the moon was hiding, just like that bastard Miko-tan.

It was already 4 in the morning, but I wanted to stay awake just in case Shizu-chan goes conscious. I turn on the lamp and close the lights, the room was dim. I sit back down on the stool again and hold Shizu-chan's hand.

I look at his scar-covered arm and the flame in my heart grows stronger. My desire to break Miko-tan in half was skyrocketing, I need to finish him off soon. _It'll be all over Shizu-chan, just you wait._ I put my free arm onto my knee and rested my chin on top of my hand.

I wake up and find myself beside Shizu-chan on the bed, still clinging onto his hand. I stare at Shizu-chan, the temptation to just sleep beside him for just a few more minutes wavered inside my head. But I didn't have enough time to spare, Miko-tan needed to be chased out of Ikebukuro, or maybe out of this world. I shuffle out of the bed, but at that same moment, Shizu-chan sharply flinches causing me to go off balance and fall on the floor.

_Thump._

"Tch!" I click my tongue.

"I-Izaya?! Where are we!?" There was a mix of confusion and alarm in his voice.

"Don't worry, we're at Shinra's right now, we're safe," I say, getting off of the floor and back to my feet.

Shizu-chan got his composure back, he opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it again.

"...For now," I mouthed the words so Shizu-chan didn't hear.

Someone knocks on the door and Celty then comes inside with a tray covered with food, on other terms, it was our breakfast.

Celty pulls out her phone and types: "Thought you two would be hungry."

"Thanks," I nodded my head as she gave me the tray.

Celty turns over at Shizu-chan: "Get well soon!"

"Of course I will!" Shizu-chan flexes his arm.

"What're you doing?" I poke his cheek.

"Just showing off in front of you," he proudly admits.

I give Shizu-chan a disgusted and suspicious look. Celty then leaves the room and closes the door saying that she wants to find Shinra.

"Anyways I can't eat my food without some support," Shizu-chan demonstrates by pretending that his arms were broken by dangling them at his sides.

"Yeah right, I saw you flexing like 2 seconds ago," I disbelievingly grin at him.

"I saved up all my energy just to do that, so feed me please," he pleaded.

"Fine," I surrendered with doubt.

I take a spoonful of the porridge and cooled it down before leaning in closer to Shizu-chan.

"S-Say ahhhhhn~" I told him embarrassingly as I held the spoon a few inches away from his mouth.

He does exactly what I say and I enter the spoon inside his mouth.

"It's delicious," he locked eyes with me and licked his lips, causing me to burn up.

"A-Anyways, let's get this o-over with," I stuttered.

I leave Shizu-chan in the room as I placed the tray on the kitchen counter where Shinra was already washing the dishes. I go back inside the room and shut the door.

"How do you feel?" I gave him a worried look.

"Better than yesterday," Shizu-chan acknowledged, "Did you find Mikoto?"

My voice goes quiet, Miko-tan was a touchy subject to talk about. But I quickly remember that Miko-tan was the suspect to all of this making my body fill with anger. I just needed to injure Miko-tan so badly before he gets another chance to touch Shizu-chan.

"I'm gonna go get something back at the place," I lied and turned to the door.

"No way," he rejected and grabbed onto my arm, "I'm not leaving you out of my sight, who knows what you'll do."

"Don't worry," I assured, "I'm just getting you some clothes."

Shizu-chan finally gives in and lets me go. I smile at him and walked towards the door.

"Take care," he sadly waves.

I close the door, still smiling, once I hear the latch go in place, my face formed like a predator looking for his prey. I see Shinra smugly crossing his arms from the side of my right eye.

"You're not going to go back to your place, am I right?" Shinra guessed.

"Of course not," I quickly responded.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asks.

"Just to pay a little visit to my _friend_," I fished out my knife in my coat and held it in my hand.

"Well then, take care of him for me too," he sighs.

"Eh?" I questioned, taken aback.

"It's a pain stitching up all those cuts, especially since it's Shizu-chan when all he has is muscles," he overly-exaggerates.

I smile at him and he motions me to go to the doorway. Shinra followed behind me to the entrance and I slip my shoes on.

"Take care," he grins.

"Of cousre," I tilted my head and smirked.

_Ahh. Shizu-chan I might not make it out alive, but I'll just confess one thing in my mind._

_I love you Shizu-chan. . ._

My feelings were now clear, I've realized it a long time ago. Shizu-chan has been changing me in all different ways because of love. I've experienced a variety of emotions that make me the person I am today. I've opened up to him little by little because I love him. _I truly do._

I roamed around the streets, pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Miko-tan. He answers almost immediately.

"Are you checking up on me to see if I'm okay?" he happily questioned me.

"I've never thought about that once, but I'd be glad to know that you're injured," I responded my empty feelings to him.

"How cruel," Miko-tan pretends to weep on the other side of the phone.

"Tell me, where are you?" I demanded.

"Shizuo broke my right arm and left leg. Also my left eye is swollen to the pulp, such a pitiable sight you wouldn't want to see." He said through the phone.

I asked again, "Where are you?" I gritted my teeth.

"Well if you really want to meet me, I'll be at an abandoned construction site, you probably know where the nearest one is."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He chuckled, "It's like we're meeting up for a date-"

I hang up before he could finish his sentence.

_Prepare yourself Miko-tan, the storm in finally coming your way._


	15. Till We Meet Again

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

I'm walking to the abandoned construction site that Miko-tan informed me he'd be at. Each step I took, the streets became quieter and quieter.

By the time I finally made it to the site, it was already sunset. _Shit. _It's hard to fight him in the dark, mainly because his type of fighting style focuses more on agility than actual fighting, same as mine.

From the distance, I hear thunder. _Great. _Another hindrance has come. Light raindrops fell on my shoulder, then a bunch more fell from the sky, leaving every inch of the ground wet.

_Splish... splash... splish..._ I heard faint footsteps coming closer, the same splish splash pattern echoed the darkness. This person wasn't walking steadily. Suddenly, lightning flashes and I see Miko-tan's face illuminate. His eye was swollen, but the other one was wide open, he flashed an ominous grin at me. Blood was still splattered on his face, guess he didn't have time to clean up, but the rain washed the blood away. His left leg was twisted meaning he didn't treat it with care before he came here. His right arm was also broken, I guess Shizu-chan really did beat him up badly, but not enough for him to come crashing down. Miko-tan held a metal bat with his left hand, he didn't fully support the bat because he slid it across the ground.

"I-za-chin~ Didja miss me?" He asked me in a eerie tone.

"Over my dead body," I revoltingly spat back.

Miko-tan gave a relieved sigh, "That can be arranged."

A puddle was forming in front of me so I kicked the water, causing it to splash all over Miko-tan, he stood there, without saying anything.

"Try me," I gestured him to hit me with his bat.

"This date is not how I planned it to be," he huffed wearily.

Lighting fills up the sky causing me to go blind for not even a second, but Miko-tan was gone. I had to be careful of my surroundings. I sensed movement coming from the right of me and I blocked the metal bat in the nick of time. The metal bat drops out of control and rolls under a pile of steel. Miko-tan steps out his hiding.

"Why did you block it?" He tilts his head with a smug look, "Hell if you want me to use a stop sign like Shizuo just tell me."

I keep my guard up and slid my knife out of my sleeve. I had conveniently placed it in my sleeve before I left Shinra's apartment.

"Don't bring Shzu-chan in this situation," I warned him as I clutched my knife from behind me.

"Why? I can be like him, I promise."

"How?" I slowly inched closer to him.

"Like this," he cleared his voice, "I-zaaaa-yaaa-kuuun~" Miko-tan impersonates Shizu-chan's voice.

My spine shuddered and I enlarged my eyes, I took a step back, Miko-tan grabbed a piece of steel off of the ground and hobbled closer.

"Come play with me..." his voice was just like Shizu-chan's.

Lighting flashed an I saw Miko-tan emerge into Shizu-chan, I'm not sure if it was a hallucination or the real thing, but he kept coming closer.

"I-zAa-Yaa-kUn~" Shizu-chan kept coming closer, putting the piece of steel up in the air.

I fell on a puddle, the water splashed all over me.

"G-Get away from me!" Fear rose in my voice.

He swings the piece of steel to my head and I snap out of my delusion, before I could dodge, the steel hits me on the side of my head. My left side of my head started to gush out blood. A screeching sound was all I heard, my mind was shutting off, I felt dizzy and I wanted to sleep in eternal peace. I laid on the damp ground, letting the rain wash my body away.

Miko-tan kneels in front of me and twisted my shirt.

"I thought you were more stronger than this," he says in a disappointed voice.

Still gripping onto my knife with my right hand, I take a swing and lodged it into his right shoulder. He screams in pain and lets go of me. I struggle to get up and I kicked him onto the ground. I constantly stomped on him until all Miko-tan could do was flinch. I broke his other arm to make sure he wouldn't escape.

I stepped on his chest, "I thought you could put up a better fight, guess I was wrong."

I step away from him and took my cellphone out to call Shinra. I asked him to get Celty here to so he could be dropped off at his apartment and get treated.

I look at Miko-tan and whispered, "Why?" It was barely audible in the pouring rain.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

"Who was that?" I asked Shinra.

"Oh just someone I know," he replies back.

It was already 10 o'clock PM, Izaya was nowhere to be seen, I guess that means one thing.

"I'm guessing that Izaya didn't actually go outside to get me clothes," I sigh.

"Hmm," Shinra smiles in amusement, "I guess you do have a brain."

"Very funny," I get out of the bed.

"W-What are you doing?!" Shinra stutters in fright.

"I'm gonna get Izaya."

"Not like that though."

"Why not?"

"You broke your left arm right? I knew because you hesitated to flex your left arm at Celty and Izaya."

"Bingo..."

Shinra opens a cabinet, "Before you go, at least let me put a cast on your arm."

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

I sit on the ground, a couple of meters away from an unconscious Miko-tan. I pressed my wound on my forehead with my hand, it stings every time I touched it. I'll need Shinra to treat me as well, Shizu-chan might freak at too much if he sees me like this.

I glance at Miko-tan, he wasn't there, I was panicking. I look up at the crane-like machinery and I see Miko-tan smiling at me from atop. The crane held a bunch of metal pieces. Miko-tan kicks a button and the metal parts came crashing down on my left leg. I clenched my teeth together and let out a whimper.

I wiggled my leg out, thankfully I didn't get stabbed by the sharp instruments, but my leg was not looking too good. I see Miko-tan trying to hop away, but I tackled him on the ground.

"Why are you still trying?" I pinned him down.

"Just cause."

"Stop it you bastard."

"Aha," Miko-tan chuckled with sorrow, "I know, I'm an asshole, but it's because I love you..."

I held my fist up in the air and knocked him out.

Celty finally came to pick up Miko-tan.

She took out her phone and typed: "Sure you don't need a ride?"

"I can manage on my own," I guaranteed her.

Celty shrugs anxiously and goes off. After she was a few miles away, I started to wobble in the direction of Shinra's apartment.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

I search outside for Izaya, this sudden downpour made it harder to find him. I hear someone coming closer, it was a different pattern from a walk, it was much slower. I see Izaya come out of the alley, he was limping and his head was bleeding.

"Izaya!" I ran to him.

I held his shoulders and studied his appearance.

"See Shizu-chan, I protected you," he gave me a fake smile.

"Tch! That's why I didn't want you to go outside," I grunted.

I grazed his wound lightly with my finger, he flinches and painted his face with pain. I carried him in my arms and made my way to Shinra's apartment.

"I can walk by myself," he complained.

"Not in this state."

We go inside and I bang on Shinra's door with my foot. Shinra opens it and I let Izaya down. I noticed Izaya's shoes were ice cold and soggy. Each time he stepped, he would make a sloshing sound. _I wasn't there when he needed me the most. _I clenched my fist with displeasure.

Izaya was fully treated, but he needed to walk with crutches for a month, his head was all bandaged up and we were allowed to go home. Before we went, Izaya went to another spare room and hammered on the door.

"Come on out, we're going now," he yelled.

I tilt my head and the door opens, Mikoto comes out. My blood boiled at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

"Don't worry, I brought him here," Izaya tells me.

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

We had to push Miko-tan to the station in a wheelchair, he couldn't support himself in this circumstance. Before he went inside the station, he went closer to Shizu-chan.

"You better keep Iza-chin safe, I'm putting him in your responsibility till we meet again," Miko-tan sticks his tongue out at Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan gives him a thumbs up with a straight face, Miko-tan gets going.

I sadly watched him leave. Suddenly, Shizu-chan covers my eyes with his right hand and pulls me close.

"You don't need to see that little piece of shit leave," he comforted me.

His unexpected remark makes me chuckle and I let my crutches fall on the ground. I balanced with my right leg and pulled Shizu-chan's right hand away from my eyes.

"Even though I hate him with all my might, he is my very first friend who was willing to put up with me," I recalled.

Shizu-chan furrowed his eyebrows together, "That's some high praise coming from you, but now I'm your second friend." He pointed at himself.

"What about Shinra?" I teased.

Shizu-chan puffs his cheeks and softly nudges my head, making sure I keep balance, "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Haha," I smile and pinch his cheeks. I look up at him, "A jealous Shizu-chan is actually a pretty cute sight."


	16. Never Again

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

After the sequence of events we walked back home. Every few steps we made Shizu-chan would glance at me, making sure I won't trip while walking with my crutches. He looks worried, more like paranoid actually, but I'm not that fragile.

"Shizu-chan I'm not going to fall off, trust me," I say with confidence.

"I-I know! But to make sure," Shizu-chan holds my arm and I stop walking.

"What now?" I tilt my head.

Shizu-chan turns around and kneels down on one knee, did he actually want to give me a piggy back ride?

"You do remember that your left arm is still broken, right?" I asked him.

"Of course, but your more precious than my own life itself," he explains.

Warmth began to evade onto my cheeks and I turn away from him.

"D-Don't give me t-that crap!" I stutter.

"You might catch a cold too, remember that you did walked in the rain a few days ago," Shizu-chan says as he gets off the ground.

"W-Who cares, I never get sick!" I lied.

Just then, I felt weak to the knees and my forehead started burning up. I slowly fall onto the ground and Shizu-chan quickly holds onto me. I felt like puking, my head starts to spin around in circles, I wanted to close my eyes shut.

"O-Okay, maybe I am sick," I stubbornly surrender.

Shizu-chan gets out a thermometer and tells me to open my mouth. He checks my temperature and gives a relieved sigh.

"It's a good thing you don't have a fever," Shizu-chan tell me, "But you're still sick, I've read on the internet that if you take a hot bath and a good night's sleep it'll cure you."

"Ohhh!" I clap in astonishment, "So Shizu-chan does read."

Shizu-chan gives me an irritated look, squeezes my cheeks and tells me to take a bath while he makes porridge.

I'm in the bathub playing around with the water. _A hot bath is so relaxing!_ I wish I'd never have to get out, suddenly Shizu-chan bangs on the door.

"You've been in there for a long time already, get out now!" He yells.

"A few more minutes," I whistle.

"Don't make me come in there by force," Shizu-chan says seductively.

"C-Coming!" I shout.

I couldn't take any chances, especially since I declared that I love Shizu-chan in my mind a few days ago. B-But I'm pretty sure that was out of desperation, I was gonna fight Miko-tan and I wanted to make sure I confessed everything with no regrets. _WAIT!- S-So does that mean I a-admitted that I l-love Shizu-chan?! Impossible!_

I quickly leave the bathroom, but once I opened the door, I see Shizu-chan standing in front of me.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

_I-Izaya?! Dammit, I might have a nosebleed on how cute he looks right now. _His hair dripped with water that dropped onto his pale-like skin, I'm guessing he didn't thoroughly dried himself. Not to mention, he's half naked, only a towel covered his lower half. I look at Izaya's face, he was flushed with red.

"H-Heiwajima-san... p-please move out of the way- I-I mean e-excuse me," he stutters.

"Why so formal? Do you actually have a set of manners," I lean in closer.

I noticed Izaya was trembling and I remembered that he was still sick. I snapped back to my senses, I guess it might be too much to tease the flea while he's sick.

"I'm gonna get you a bowl of porridge now," I excused myself.

I ran downstairs in a hurry. I felt a bit of heat coming across my cheeks and I bite my lip. _That was a close call._

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

That was weird, normally Shizu-chan would try to touch me without actually passing the line of sexual harassment. _So why do I feel a bit disappointed?_ K-Keeping that out of my mind, I go inside my room and get dressed. I draped a towel on my shoulders and rush downstairs.

"Yo," I greeted him.

"I'll feed you," Shizu-chan straightforwardly says.

"E-Eh?!"

"S-Since you fed me when I was injured, I wanted to pay you back by doing the same thing," he scratched the side of his head.

"F-Fine," I pouted.

I sit down on the couch and Shizu-chan kneels on the floor in front of me. He holds the bowl of porridge and scoops some on a spoon. Before he could cool down the porridge, he stuffs it in my mouth.

"Whaf da _(What the)_?!" I panicked at my scorching mouth.

"Anything wrong?" He smirks.

"If's chu hoowt _(It's too hot)_!" I say with my mouth full.

Shizu-chan comes closer to my face and pinches my cheeks, causing my mouth to open. He then starts to blow cool wind into my mouth thinking that the porridge will cool down like that. My face starts to go red, I forced my mouth to close and gulped the rest of the porridge down.

"Is it better now?" he smugly rest his head on his hand.

_Just as I thought! I don't like you at all! My sudden confession was a fraud after all!_

"Haha," I sarcastically laugh, "Fuck you!"

"Don't worry, I'll do it correctly now," he assures me.

We finished the rest of the porridge without an incident, Shizu-chan puts the bowl in the sink and plops down on the couch beside me. I lie down on the couch, I opened the TV without much effort and dropped the remote on the floor.

"Can you smell that?" Shizu-chan sniffs.

I take a whiff, "No?" I asked in question form.

"I don't know what it is, but I can always smell that scent every day. It's a sweet scent and it's stronger than usual today."

"Speaking of which, how can you find me by smell?" I joked around.

"Hmm, good question," Shizu-chan leans closer till he was on top of me.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?!" My voice cracked.

He smells my hair, I start to blush, he smells my neck, I turn even redder, he smells my shirt, I think I'm about to faint.

"Just as I thought," Shizu-chan gets off me, "You're the one with the scent."

I hug myself, looking creepily at Shizu-chan, "Come closer and I'll rip your head off!" I sneered.

Shizu-chan gives me a peace sign and I give one back, it was a way to compromise with each other.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," he winked, "You have a very nice scent you know."

I try to smell myself, "I can't smell a thing."

"Of course you can't," he sticks his tongue out.

Shizu-chan gets off the couch and comes back a minute later with a permanent marker.

I move a bit back, "Just wanna sign your cast," he guaranteed.

I nod my head in silent and he sits closer. Shizu-chan takes the cap off and starts writing. He writes the word "Never" and draws half a heart.

"Why only half," I tilted my head.

"Because you get to write the continuation," he hands the marker to me and shows his cast.

I knew exactly what he was talking about, it's like our minds just synchronized. I start writing the next word "Again" and drew half a heart just like Shizu-chan.

"There," Shizu-chan smiles at me warmheartedly, "We're matching!"

I smile and give Shizu-chan a peace sign and he gives me a peace sign back.

_"Never Again"_

**[A/N:** Just for your information, I used the term _"Never Again" _because it was a way for Shizuo and Izaya to promise that they'll never get injured for something like the _'Mikoto Incident' _ever again. I hope this clears up some of your confusion with that phrase.**]**


	17. Complication

I'm watching TV late at night, like always. Shizu-chan's sleeping because he has work early in the morning tomorrow. It's been a few weeks after I recovered from my cold. I'm still as ditzy as ever whenever I get too close to him. Once I start rapidly think about whether I'd confess to him or something like that I'd feel like my ears would puff hot steam out of it. I'm getting stressed out because I keep bouncing back and forth on if I should take my chances and regret later or not take my chances and regret later.

Anyways if he were to reject me, would we still be able to live together in this house without being awkward around each other? I can't take that big of a risk.

I stare blankly at the flashing TV. _Well_. I sigh in surrender. I go to my room to get my laptop and come back to the living room. I turn it on and open the Internet. If I can't do anything about my relationship problems, what better way than talking about them through screen? I type: _"Do you think I can confess to someone who I hate with all my might, but love with all my heart?" _I press enter and send it to different websites. Nobody would probably reply to this late in the night, I should probably sleep and check if I get any replies in the morning.

I wake up excited to see if I have some new mail. I got all fired up last night on if I would get any advice about my relationship problems or not. I boot up my laptop and sign into my mail, I see 60 new notifications, this doesn't surprise me. Depending on how much accounts I've made in the past to mess around with boring humans, it was expected. I skim through my mail until I found one that caught my eye, I got a reply from someone. My heart starts racing and I open it to the website.

**Garu:** _Hey! I see that you need some advice, actually I have a similar problem like you. Maybe we can private message sometime?_

My stomach does a little tumble, I'm getting thrilled by just the littlest things. I think of a reply and start typing.

**Sy:** _Sure!_

After I pressed send I go into private message mode and give Garu a greeting.

**Sy:** _Sup!_

Garu was online and starts typing something.

**Garu: **_Yo, is it ok if I talk about my problem first? _

**Sy:** _It's fine by me._

**Garu:** _Ok so the person I love has an unusual set of traits. He is cute and childish at one moment, but at the next moment, he'll stand in the shadows and observe other people with amusement. But keep in mind that I "hated" him in the past, I love him now though. After he showed me many sides of himself, it seems that I'm attracted to him. Yet he's a clueless fuck who clearly misunderstands my feelings. The only thing that I'm confused about is if he loves me too or not. I mean whenever I tease him, he'd turn red, but pushes me away. So I decided that I'd take it to the next step and actually confess my true feelings for him._

I'm starting to think that 'Garu's' a girl. But I'm not 100% sure. They may just be joking around from the other side of the screen too.

**Sy:** _I'm surprised, your problem is very similar to mine. I think it would be good to confess to him. If he turns red when you tease him I feel like there's a sure chance that he likes you too._

**Garu:** _Thanks, I'll take up that offer. Now let's switch, tell me about your situation._

**Sy:** _Actually, he saved my life once, at that time, I was about to commit suicide. But he took me in and cared for me until I was able to realize that I'm able to actually live a fulfilling life. I feel like I've taken him for granted because I've never shown him how much I actually love him. I get too flustered whenever I'm near him. I can't seem to think straight so I wanted to confess, but what if he rejects me?_

I click send and laugh at how Garu's problems and my problems were strangely similar to one another.

**Garu:** _For someone who cares a lot about you I doubt that he will reject your feelings._

I'm frustrated at how dumb I've been all this time. I start to type down an excuse. I hit enter and at the same time, Garu sent something. Our responses were alike.

**Garu:** _But it's a one-sided love for me so I'm not fully sure I can understand your situstion_ / **Sy: **_Impossible, it's only a one-sided thing!_

**Sy:** _Haha, weird, you have a one-sided love too!_

**Garu:** _Actually, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow :)_

**Sy:** _Alright then, bye..._

Shizu-chan comes back from work and I'm in the kitchen making instant noodles.

"Oi! That isn't nutritious at all," he chastises me, "... At least give me half."

"No fair!" I stick out my tongue and start mixing the noodles around.

"But it is fair," Shizu-chan smirks and holds my hand.

I get distracted by him holding my hand and I realized that the cup of noodles I was holding was gone. They were now in the hands of Shizu-chan.

I point at him and hissed, "You're a theif..."

"...Who stole your heart," Shizu-chan teasingly finishes off my sentence.

"V-Very funny," I blush.

It's been an eventful week ever since I talked with Garu. We talked about our progress with our significant other and at times when we're just bored, we talked about random topics. It was midnight, Shizu-chan was still up, he told me that he was working on something in his room. I didn't even bother asking what he was doing. I laid on top of my bed and checked if Garu was online.

**Sy:** _Heeey!_

**Garu:** _Hi, you wanna tell me about the person you like?_

**Sy:** _Actually, he has muscles instead of brains, haha, but at times, after you've passed all his jokes, in fact, he's a serious person. You see, we hated each other's guts in high school, but at one point, we met up when we were older and I was getting a fever at that time. He grabbed onto me when I was going to go away, so I told him to get lost, but he wouldn't budge. Before I passed out, he told me to live with him. I'm not sure if it was the best thing that happened in my life or the worst. _

**Garu:** _I see..._

**Sy:** _How about you?_

**Garu:** _Well... he's a clumsy type of guy, one time he tried to make me Valentine's Day chocolate and ended up with more than 30 batches. When that guy tries to do something nice like giving me a present, he does it in the most awkward yet cutest way possible. He also has this wall where he isolates himself from other people, but somehow, I'm trying to break that wall little by little. I just hope he opens up to me more._

**Sy:** _That's a sure sign that he's a keeper! Any more questions?_

**Garu:** _Actually, I have another question in mind._

**Sy:** _Hm? I'm listening._

**Garu:** _What's your relationship status with the person you like?_

I'm flushed with red once I start fantasizing about Shizu-chan and I being lovers. I think about us k-kissing and I flip my laptop upside down.

"I-It's... IT'S COMPLICATED," I shouted out, full with embarrassment.

I bring my laptop back up and saw that Garu wrote something.

**Garu:** _How's it complicated?_

I start writing a reason, but I realize that I didn't type down "It's complicated" in the chat log yet. How did Garu know what I was gonna put down? In fact, how did Garu hear me? _Wait- so... is Garu actually-_ I have a stupid prediction in mind so I roll out of bed, grab my laptop and dash to Shizu-chan's room. I slam the door open, without knocking, and I see Shizu-chan looking at his phone. From the distance, his phone screen showed some kind of chat log.

"A-Are you-?" I start staggering.

Shizu-chan tilts his head, but he soon realizes the situation and his eyes widens.

"Are you G-Garu?" I gulped.

Shizu-chan opens his mouth and takes a guess, "Sy?"

**[A/N:** Fun fact, Tsu**GARU** and P**SY**che are Shizuo and Izaya alternatives**]**


	18. You First

**_(Izaya's POV)_**

I stare at Shizu-chan blankly, a drop of sweat trickles down my face. I turn around to bolt out of his room, but I feel his hand grab onto mine.

"Wait Izaya!" Shizu-chan begs.

My breathing is unsteady, I'm having trouble with my vision now. I need to tell him before it's too late.

"I-I need to tell you something/ I need to tell you something," we both say in unison.

Shizu-chan's ears were bright red, "You can go f-first."

"It's ok," I look down, "You first."

After several seconds of arguing on who's going first, I finally give in and go first.

I open my mouth, but no words come out of it. My face was red with embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You already know what I'm going to say," I complained.

"Really? In fact, I have no idea what you're talking about," he says with a smug smile.

I growl at Shizu-chan and look into his eyes. We stare at each other's eyes for while and it threw him off guard. Before he could say something, I slip out if his grasp and jumped off from the railing on from the second floor to the first floor without a scratch.

"I have to do something right now! Maybe I'll tell you later," I wave at him and dash out the entrance.

"Izaya! You bastard!" I hear Shizu-chan screaming in the distance.

_I'm not ready, not now._ I sprint over to Shinra's and barge in.

"Oi, oi!" Shinra waves his arms up from the living room, "Is this a break in? What are you doing?!"

"Just freeloading here for a while," I look at Shinra, he had a uncertain look across his face, "Don't worry, I'll go before 11 PM."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Shinra points out, "But suit yoursef, by the way, I'm not serving you tea or anything."

I wave him off and sit on the couch. I wasn't sure if I had my phone or not, I patted down my pockets and I felt my phone. I sigh with relief. Just then, it starts ringing and I jump. It was an unknown number and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"IZAYA I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND-"

I hung up. _Shit! He's mad._

**_(Shizuo's POV)_**

_That little flea! He thinks he could just run off like that! He just hung up the phone on me. Wait till I find him and-_ I realize I can't waste anymore time or he might already be hiding in a secure place.

I just wish that I had placed a tracker into his phone so I know where he is 24/7. I'm not being obsessive and I'm certainly not a stalker, but it's only if he runs off like that.

I really do have to be patient with Izaya or else he'll leave me. _Wait! Leave?_ I can't let that happen, I won't be able to live without him. _I treat Izaya as my life support!_ I noticed that I'm saying really cheesy and embarrassing stuff that it makes me think twice on whether I should find him or not. I'll try to be civil here for once and not run loose. Maybe I'll give him a few hours, if he doesn't come back, I'll look for him myself.

I start getting worried because it's been more than 6 hours and it's already 10 PM. I start pacing around the living room and bite the tip of my thumbnail. I can't resist any longer so I take my coat and leave._ Izaya, I'll find you and when I do, I'm going to..._

**_(Izaya's POV)_**

I hug my knees to my chest. What _if Shizu-chan isn't even looking for me? What if he lost interest?_ I hug my knee's even tighter. I hear the door open, _Shizu-chan?_ I have a string of hope that I'm holding onto and I see Celty come out of hallway. I feel a bit disappointed, but I wave at Celty and she waves back. She starts walking to the kitchen, but pauses and quickly retraces her steps back to me.

Celty pulls out her phone: "W-Why are you here?"

"Nothing really, just thought I should come by."

She looks dissatisfied and types: "Liar."

"If you knew the answer then why'd you still ask?" I raise one eyebrow up.

She ignores my remark and changes the topic: "Did you fight with Shizuo?"

"Wasn't really a fight," I look at the ground, "Probably just a misunderstanding."

Celty shrugs: "What did you do this time?"

"I-I was supposed to say something, but I made an excuse and came here instead. I felt like he would come by and pick me up. But it's been more than 6 hours, what if he doesn't care anymore?"

Celty flicks my forehead: "Stupid! Are you that dense? He probably wanted a serious answer that time, but now you're here wasting your time."

I'm wide-eyed and my mind just clicks. I should be there, beside Shizu-chan and not here. I hastily stand up and go to the entrance and tie on my shoes.

"Thanks Celty!" I wave at her and go out the door.

I see her waving back and I face forward. _To my real goal I go!_ Rather than sprinting, I was jogging back, I still need time to figure out what and how to say it.

**_(Shizuo's POV)_**

_Maybe Izaya isn't coming back?!_ I look right and left at the intersection of the street. _Arrrg! _I feel like pulling out my hair. At this situation, where would he be? Giving up was no near an option, it should be banned as on option.

My phone rings and I quickly picked it up.

"S-Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"Izaya! Where are you?" I desperately questioned him.

"Huh-? I'm jogging back from Shinra's, I-I can see our building now," he says in short breaths.

"Meet me back home! I'm coming for you," I tell him and hang up.

I start to hurry over to where Izaya is. It's a good thing I'm just a few kilometers away from our building. I start picking up my pace and I see a raven-haired person enter the building. _Izaya!_ I'm at mad sprint right now, but somehow I can't catch up to Izaya, guess I'll meet him back in our complex.

When I go inside the building I don't even bother going in the elevator and go straight to the stairs. At times like these, I wish our complex wasn't at the top floor. I skip steps as I make my way up and I finally made my destination.

I open the door with my keys and I see Izaya with his hands on his knees, he was straining for air. He wipes the sweat off across his forehead and straightens up his posture.

"Shizu-chan... I need to tell you something," Izaya points directly at me.

**_(Izaya's POV)_**

"B-But first, what were you going to say after I hanged up?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what you have to say for yourself," he bargains.

"Fine," I look away embarrassed.

I turn back at him instantly locked eyes with him, "A-Actually I lov-"

Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted... by a kiss.

Shizu-chan leaned over and kissed me without hesitation.

We pulled back afterwards and I'm embarrassed from head to toe.

"W-Wha-?!"

"I was gonna say..." Shizu-chan smiles and licks his freshly kissed lips "...Izaya I'm gonna find you and when I do, I'm going to kiss you."


	19. Targeted

It's been months since our first kiss, Shizu-chan and I are officially dating. Well, it's not that we tell people anyways. There might be a huge uproar, _"Breaking News: Ikebukuro's strongest man is dating Ikebukuro's most dangerous information broker?!" _I imagine that headline being plastered all over the newspapers and the web...

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!" I say happily.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a date!" I shove a flier in front of his face, "It's a restaurant that prepares fatty tuna!"

"Eh?! I just took you on a date this Monday," Shizu-chan complains.

"Then Wednesday it is!" I declared.

"T-Tomorrow!" He exclaims.

"Yup!"

"But I haven't even-"

"J-Just remember that I'm doing this because there are a bunch of memories that I want to make w-with you!" I start to blush and I look away.

Shizu-chan's ears start to get red, "F-Fine, I'll make an exception for tomorrow..."

I mischievously grin at him.

"But I still have work tomorrow! S-So you have to wait until I get back," Shizu-chan tousles my hair.

"Alright!"

"Izaya, come down to the living room," Shizu-chan peeks his head into my room.

"Why?" I get up from my desk and follow behind him.

We get to the living room and Shizu-chan suddenly takes hold of my hand and leads me to the couch. He sits down, still holding onto my hand, and pulls me towards him. I get off balance and I land on top of him.

"Wha-wha-wha-?!" My face starts to burn.

"This is your payback for making me go on a date with you tomorrow," he adjusts my position until I'm sitting onto his lap.

"B-But in reality, you want to go on that date," I say with a sheepish smile.

"And in reality, you want to stay like this," Shizu-chan blows at the back of my neck.

"S-Stupid! Of course not!"

"Ehhh? Just admit it," he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I won't admit anything!" I try to release from his grip.

"Why you little-"

"TV! TV!" I yell in panic, looking around for an excuse.

Shizu-chan hesitantly hands me the remote and I turn on the TV. I pretend to watch TV, trying my hardest to ignore Shizu-chan. For the first few minutes, we watched in peace. But then... I jumped in surprise. Shizu-chan playfully bit my ear.

"S-Stop!" I stagger.

"But I want to eat you up," Shizu-chan pulls me closer with a smug smile.

"N-No way!" I try to wiggle out.

"Aren't you a bit stubborn today?" Shizu-chan starts to tickle my sides.

I try to hold in my amusement, but I burst into laughter seconds after. I slip out of his grasp and we end up face to face. The laughter dies down and we stare at each other in silence. The only sound emitting from the room was from the TV.

"L-Let's just stick to watching TV," I look away.

"A-Agreed," Shizu-chan quickly looks at the TV.

We were both red from embarrassment.

After hours of watching, I started to doze off, my head slowly falls to the side and I wake up in reaction to my head dropping. I slowly stand up and stretch.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to go back to my room-" I look at Shizu-chan who was now sleeping.

I put a blanket on top of him and stare at Shizu-chan quietly. Desire has won me over and I change my mind up. Instead of sleeping in my room, I curl up beside him. _It's nice to sleep with him once in a while,_ I smile and shut my eyes.

"Oi flea!"

My eyes start to slowly open.

Shizu-chan yells at me from the kitchen, "Wake up!"

"What is it?" I sleepily walk to him.

"I just made breakfast for you," he shows me the pan of scrambled eggs, "Make sure you eat it when I go off to work."

"Yeah, yeah," I yawn and stretch my arms.

"My work ends around 4 P.M. but it might end a bit later than expected so I'll call you when my shift ends."

"Roger-!"

Shizu-chan catches me off guard by kissing my forehead.

"Just a morning kiss," he smirks.

I lightly blush and stick my tongue out, "Idiot..."

Shizu-chan goes off to work and I get ready to go outside and walk around the city.

I go outside and immediately shove my hands in my pockets. I looked around, there were all kinds of groups and people. There were workers, couples, gangs, you could name it. Why waste their time being with a bunch of worthless human beings? Either way, we all end up the same. _Dead._ And dead was what I wanted to be almost a year ago but Shizu-chan changed everything. I guess I owe it all to him...

Before I could get completely immersed into a touchy subject, I started skipping. _Well, off to annoy Shizu-chan!_

I find Shizu-chan and Tom-san walking behind an alley and I follow them. I was just ready to scare them until I overheard what they were talking about.

"You just can't live with Izaya-san forever!" Tom-san shouts.

"I know," Shizu-chan says in a low tone.

My emotions grew with sudden fear. _W-What's happening?_

"You know you're being targeted!" Tom-san yells louder.

"I know..." Shizu-chan repeats.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"...I-" Shizu-chan turns away from Tom-san with a pained look, "I can't leave him."

"But what about you?! The only reason you're being targeted is because you're with Izaya-san, you have to leave him, think about it."

"I'll just bear with it," Shizu-chan says in a stern voice.

"Just cut your connections with him-"

"No!" Shizu-chan screeches.

I flinch at his response.

"You've put up with this too long, bearing with it will only break you," Tom-san explains.

"I'll be ok if they target me, but if they target Izaya then I may as well turn into a monster!"

Tom-san sighs and puts a hand on Shizu-chan's shoulder, "Just remember you can't protect him forever, you've been hurt too much..."

I take a step back. _Hurt? T-This can't be! Am I that oblivious?_ I turn the other way and start walking, my pace picks up and I start running. I wanted run from them as far as possible from them. _I don't want to listen to that conversation anymore. I don't want to hurt Shizu-can anymore!_ I fight back my tears and keep running.

I find myself back to the front door of our place. I go inside and drop to my knees. I look down, teardrops fall to the floor and I sniff. _E-Eh? Why am I crying?... Why am I not outside? I still... have... to annoy... Shizu...chan..._


	20. Alone

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

_Why? Why didn't he tell me sooner? Does he not trust me? Was our relationship just built up on a foundation of lies?_

I gritted my teeth. I found it frustrating how I couldn't understand what was going on. It was one of my many quirks that I had to live with. I want to- No, I _have_ to know how the whole situation was processing. It was like a game board with all the pieces at my hands. I was the one who looked down and observe the situation. I was the one who was in control. But now, my position is being treated like a joke. Without knowing what's actually happening, I'm just another pawn.

I hear the lock being unlatched. I wipe my tears away with my sleeve, then I get up and wipe the floor full of tears with my sock. I then quickly rush my way into the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror, I was a mess. I decided to take a shower to let my problems flow away.

I step out of the bathroom and I see Shizu-chan walking his way towards the stairs.

"Ah Shizu-chan!" I forced myself to smile, "I'm gonna get ready to go to the restaurant right now, make sure you have enough money!" I winked at him.

"Izaya, we need to talk," Shizu-chan stares at me straight in the eyes.

_Eh?! W-Was this about being targeted, will he finally leave me for good, am I going to be alone_? Panic starts to rise up and I quietly ask, "What is it?"

He clasps his hands together catching me off guard, "Please! Just this once, can we go somewhere else?"

_Geh!? This is totally different from what I expected? What the actual fuck is going on!?_

"I mean there's this place I wanna go to and it's going to start today," Shizu-chan takes a poster out of his back pocket and shows me, "I know you're gonna laugh, but c-can we go the the Fireworks Festival tonight?"

I stare at the poster, dumbfounded, I look at Shizu-chan, "H-How cliché can you get?" I try to hold back my laughter.

He twiddles with his thumbs and bite his lip, "I've never been to one and I thought if I was going to one for the first time, then I might as well bring a special someone along."

Our faces were then both flushed with red.

I rub my temples and look at the ground, "Geez Shizu-chan, this is so cliché! B-But for the sake of one night, I-I guess it won't hurt to go with you... J-Just this once!"

His face lights up and hugs me, "Thanks Izaya, I love you."

I hug him even tighter.

_I have to tell you about the "target situation" soon._

"Oi flea, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!" Shizu-chan nags at me.

"Alright, alright," I rush downstairs.

"It's almost starting!" He looks at the clock.

I tie on my shoes, " Gosh, even Shizu-chan can act like a little kid at the most surprising times."

"Well this is a special occasion," he goes closer to my face, causing me to blush.

"Y-Yea..."

"Let's go," he grabs my arm.

We barely made it in time before the park starts to open. Somehow, we managed to find a place where we could see the view. It was nice because there was hardly anyone around here. Shizu-chan slowly made his way to my hand and perfectly intertwined with mine. After everyone got settled, the show started. The fireworks exploded throughout the sky. Almost everyone near us "Ohh'd" and "Ahh." I turned around to see how Shizu-chan was holding up. He had the face of a little kid.

Since it was so loud, I guess it didn't hurt to say some stuff I've been holding back. I squeezed Shizu-chan's hand and took a deep breath.

"Shizu-chan, I love you, but if you stay with me, you're obviously going to get targeted, or so I've heard. I don't know the whole situation myself, but I plan to keep you safe. I don't want to leave you but what choice do I have? I'm going to be alone again right? Aren't I? I wanted to spent each and every day with you like this, without any worries to hold us back. Guess that can't happen anymore, right? To be honest, I wanted to spend my whole life with you. Why do we have to live in this twisted world? I guess no one can ever live their whole life uncorrupted. Maybe, if we were in another dimension, I'd definitely want to be with you, no matter what it takes! Heiwajima Shizuo, I love you."

"Izaya? What's wrong?" Shizu-chan asks.

"N-Nothing! I was just too immersed with the fireworks," I frantically made an excuse.

"Even the Great Izaya can't keep his eyes away from this stunning show," Shizu-chan grins smugly.

"Not r-really," I looked away.

Now that I think about it, we looked so isolated from everyone else, it's like this was all part of a... plan...

Alarmed, I looked left and right to try and find the slightest change at the park. I noticed that shadows lurked deep in the trees, making it easier to know 'their' location. But I had no clue exactly who they were. I became aware enough that I even heard rustles in the bushes. I then knew, we were surrounded.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because you're looking a little pale," Shizu-chan asks me once again.

_Shit shit shit, there's no time! Why? Why today? Why does every fucking thing have to block my way?!_

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but I have to do something back at home," I release from his grasp.

"W-Wait Izaya! Why are you going back home?" He interrogated me.

"It's. A. Secret." I did the 'hush' sign and started to walk away.

"Izaya!" He grabs hold of me, "Is something going on?"

I couldn't bear this any longer.

"You'll find out soon enough," I fake a smile and hold out a peace sign.

He loosens his grip and I shake his hand off.

I start to run and I call back at him, "I'll wait for you back at home idiot!"

_Sorry, I lied, I wanted you to stop me as many times possible. I actually wanted to tell you that we were surrounded, all because of me._

I find myself at the doorstep and I go in. I pack anything that I could fit into a duffel bag. I looked around and I realize something, _I'm really going to miss this place_. I go back downstairs and face the door. I held the doorknob, my hands were shaking.

_M-Maybe I should write a goodbye note to Shizu-chan... yea, maybe I should._

I ripped a piece of paper from the notepad that was kept by the fridge and started to write. I was trembling as I was wrote, but I had to write something. I needed to! Just to make sure that there was proof that I existed and that I lived here.

I left it near the doorway and grabbed the doorknob, practically using all my force to open it.

I looked back one more time.

_Bye..._

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

I stand at the front of the door, I know that Izaya will be inside, doing some crazy stunt. _But why? _Why is there a part of me that doubts it?

I open the door and it was pitch black. _R-Right, Izaya will probably try to scare me or some shit. _I flick on the lights and _nothing._ There was a only note waiting for me. I don't want to pick it up, but I did anyways. The writing was messy and I could tell Izaya was shaking when he wrote this, but I managed to read the note.

_Hi Shizu-chan!_

_Don't worry! You're not targeted anymore, they're targeting me from the beginning anyways._

_I don't wanna burden you any longer._

_Sorry. _

_And, goodbye ^_^_

_-Izaya_

I stared at the note, hoping that if I stare at it long enough, Izaya will pop up out of nowhere. But it never happened.

"Don't wanna burden you, huh? Burden me? What the fuck are you thinking?! You've been the best thing that happened in my entire life! How can you show up into my life and just leave me for good?!" I shout.

I realize I'm talking to a piece of paper and crumple it in my palm. I didn't have the heart to rip the note in half. I lean on the wall and let myself slide off of it until I was sitting on the floor. I looked down and opened my hand. I gazed at the crumpled piece of paper.

_Great, I'm alone... again..._


	21. I'll Wait

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

_Izaya! Izaya!_

Izaya's the only thing running around inside my mind. I leave the building and search for Izaya. I left the park 5 minutes after Izaya left, meaning that he should still be around. I walk for a while, then I start to jog, jogging then turns into running and then I find myself sprinting.

_Izaya! Where are you?_

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

I walk around Ikebukuro one last time. _Shizu-chan must be looking for me,_ I chuckled, imagining the face Shizu-chan would make. _When will he give up on me?_ I stroll past the places Shizu-chan and I went to and came to a stop. I realized that I was standing at the first place Shizu-chan and I met before I started living with him.

It was the alleyway, the place where he saved me... The same place that brought us together. My heart starts to ache and I clutch my chest. _Ugh! I really don't wanna leave... But what choice do I have? If I don't, Shizu-chan might... _

I slap my face with both of my hands to snap out of it. _Not today!_ I turn around and start heading to the train station. I stop in my tracks and hesitated, I force myself to not look back.

_**(Shizuo's POV) **_

Even if I could find Izaya by smell, searching for him under pressure doesn't really help. I try to call Izaya's cellphone over and over again, but it only leads me to his voicemail.

_Tch! He must've heard my conversation with Tom-san. But still, it gives no reason for Izaya to leave! We could've at least talked it out. And if we discussed it, maybe I wouldn't be by myself right now. _

I had a limited amount of contacts, but I decided to call Izaya's one and only clingy friend.

_Brrrriiing..._

"Hello?" He picks up.

"Ah Mikoto!" I said in hope.

"Geh! It's Shizuo, how the hell do you know my number?! I'm hanging up-"

"No wait! It's about Izaya!" Desperation floods inside of me.

"I-Iza-chin? What did you do? Did you hurt him?! I'll never forgive you!"

"He- He just left, but it's only been a couple of minutes and I'm wondering if you know where would Izaya go."

"I think the most reasonable place he'd go to is to the train station, b-but that 's just a hunch!"

"I see..." I smiled, "Thanks Mikoto!"

"I-I'm only doing this for Iza-chin's sake not yours!"

"Heh, I know."

"Well now that my part is out of the way, you better bring Iza-chin back!"

"Of course!" I ended the call.

Now, on my way to the train station...

I get to the entrance of the train station and I see a familiar looking fellow going inside. _Izaya!_ I follow him and a guard stops me.

"S-Sir!" He blocks my path, "You need to have money, a card or a pass to go further from this point.

_Shit! _I forgot that I left my wallet back at home.

"I'll pay later," I try to pass him.

"B-But-"

"Let me pass!"

Just then, I was surrounded by a bunch of guards. I can take them on.

"Don't underestimate me!" I rip off the railing beside me.

_**(Izaya's POV)**_

_"Please go behind the yellow line, a train is now arriving."_

The train arrives and the passengers start to board the train. I check my phone one last time before I get inside the train.

_What an unbelievable amount of missed calls! Ehhh... 37 missed calls._

I suddenly hear screams and shouts coming from the entrance. _What was the ruckus about?_ I bite my lip.

_Maybe it's... N-No way! Impossible, never in a billion years._

I sling my duffel bag onto my shoulders and jump inside.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

I managed to escape from the guards and run through the gates. Just then, from the other side of station, I see a raven-haired man hop inside a train.

I start to dash towards him. I can't make it in time, the doors are almost closing.

"IZAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" I yell with all my might.

The doors close and Izaya stays put. He doesn't hear me. He doesn't turn around. And he doesn't get off the train.

_"Please go behind the yellow line, a train is now departing."_

The train Izaya's on starts to leave. I try to reach him but my legs betray me at the last second and I fall onto the ground. I was left speechless. Izaya was getting further and further away. I clench my teeth and punch the ground.

The guards finally catch up to me. I see the train disappear from my sight and my mind goes blank. I look up at the guards but I couldn't hear a single word from the. Only the sound of trains filled my ears. I try to stand up and follow the train, but it was no use.

I didn't get any sleep tonight. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to.

I started searching for him once the sun rose. I look at the back of the alleyways, not there. I checked his previous house, not there. I explored Shinra's place, not there either.

I sit down on a nearby bench to rest for a while. I take a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and start to smoke. I sigh, _when was the time I took a cigarette out of my pocket?_

I take my phone out and start to call each of my contacts, including Izaya, who hasn't answered his phone ever since yesterday. I couldn't find him, even with the help of my personal connections, Izaya could not be found. _Shit! Why did you leave?! Might as well change your identity while you're at it! _I throw the cigar onto the ground and crushed it beneath the sole of my shoe under pure frustration.

_Before I realized it, I started waiting..._

_I waited for days..._

_Then for weeks..._

_It soon turned into months..._

_And then I knew... I knew that I waited for years..._

_But whichever ground Izaya's walking on, I'll be forever waiting..._


	22. End

**AFTER 3 YEARS:**

**_(Izaya's POV)_**

I step off the train and look around, "Ah~h," I sigh, "It's been forever since I've been to Ikebukuro."

And thus, we meet once again. _Maybe I should go to- _I stop thinking about that idea before I got any funny ideas. _Haha... Shizu-chan must've gave up on me by now._ I guess it doesn't hurt to go there now.

I stuff my hand in my jacket pocket and reach for my house key, well, _ex-house _now. I clutch the key and let my shoulders droop, _looks like I've kept it all along._

From the other side of the hall, I could see Shizu-chan's entrance. I just hope no one's inside right now. I walk up to it and blankly stare at the door. I grab hold of the knob and gulp. I slide in the key and slowly twisted it... _ah, I'm in! Guess he never changed the lock._

I go inside and look around, nothing really changed. I go to my old room, by now there shouldn't be anything in there. I open the door and noticed that everything looked the same from 3 years ago, except no speck of dust lied around. _N-No way, it couldn't be..._

I look around a bit more and go to the living room. _How nostalgic._ Overwhelmed with the nostalgia, I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes for a bit.

**_(Shizuo's POV)_**

I wait outside for Tom-san to finish collecting some guy's taxes. I can hear them arguing from inside and I get a bit ticked off. I take deep breaths to calm myself down.

Suddenly, a surge of anger, happiness, and frustration mixed together invades my heart. My body seems to move on its own and I have no control whatsoever. I go inside and pick up the guy Tom-san is arguing with.

"Oi! Oi! What are you doing?" Tom-san says in panic.

Ignoring him, I put my arm up and knock the guy out.

Tom-san grabs my shoulder and asks, "Great, and he was just about to hand me over the money. What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, I just caught a scent of flea through the air..." I pause for a second and think about what I just said, "U-Unless..."

I think of the possibility, there's no way I'm wrong, I know this scent from anywhere.

"T-Tom-san I have to-"

"Just go," he smiles, "Here, might as well take this too," he hands me a bag of groceries.

"Thanks, I owe you," I look at the groceries, "But do I really need this bag of-"

"Shhh..."

I sigh and run out the door.

I look up at the sky and it starts to rain, it was raining, but the sun was also out. What an unusual combo.

I follow the scent and I realize that I'm in front of my building. _Please! I need you to be here! _I sprint to my door and I quickly unlock it. I open the door quietly and I see...

**_(Izaya's POV)_**

Just then, I heard a loud thump. I opened my eyes and see a bag of groceries on the floor. An apple rolls to the side of my foot and stops. I slowly look up and I see Shizu-chan, staring at me wide-eyed.

I make a run to the door, but he stops me before I could escape.

"W-Wait!" He grabs my hand.

"L-Let go!" I slide away, I almost make it out, but...

"Izaya!" He forcefully shouts.

My feet glue to the ground and I can't move.

I can hear him walking closer to me and I look down. He hugs me from behind and I don't resist at all. A single tear rolls down my cheek and onto the floor.

"Hey, you know I actually heard all of what you said that night during the fireworks," he begins.

"S-Sorry..." It was the only word I could croak out.

"Don't tell me that the time we met and spent was all for a waste!

You never visited Ikebukuro after that night!

Why? Why didn't you? I waited for you every day, but you still didn't come."

"I-I couldn't even if I wanted to," I clench my teeth.

"Are you going to leave me alone again?" He whispers in my ear.

We stayed quiet, the only noise came from the raindrops out of the window. I decided to break the silence.

"Even if I said no, you'll probably force me to stay with you. But now that you c-caught me, I guess it can't be helped."

"For real?"

"Mm," I nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I say without hesitation.

I dug into the palm of my hands and turned around to face Shizu-chan. I decided to stop running away and face my past directly.

"I-I'm home!" I stammer.

Shizu-chan soften his look and greets me with, "Welcome home."

I wiped my tears away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

_This isn't like me. Why do I feel all warm inside?_

Shizu-chan puts his hands in his pockets, "Hey, do you remember when we met? I still think that fate brought us there."

_Fate? It amazes me that he could think like that. But still, if it's Shizu-chan thinks it's fate, then maybe it isn't so bad to believe in fate too._

I cross my arms and close my eyes, "D-Don't be stupid, of course I'd never forget the time we met..."

I open one eye and I see him smiling. It throws me off guard, almost causing me to forget what I was saying.

"...out in the rain."

**~END~**

**[A/N: Hiii, this is the author! Thank you for supporting this fanfiction and reading it to the end! I love reading your reviews! It really helps3 Stay tune, a small epilogue will be coming shortly after!] **


	23. Epilogue

Shizu-chan and I walk around Ikebukuro to catch up on stuff that I've missed these past few years. At the corner of my eye, I see some familiar looking faces.

"Ah! Kida-kun!" I wave and jog up to him.

Beside Kida-kun was Ryuugamine Mikado and the girl with glasses, Sonohara Anri. _Ahhh, how nice it would be to have such faithful friends like them..._

"Where's Saki?" I look around.

"Tch, you don't need to know. Let's go!" Kida-kun turns around.

"You're so mean Kida-kyun~!" I pout.

"You should've stayed away from Ikebukuro..."

"Ehh? How do you know that I disappeared for a while?"

"Word around here travels pretty fast... And the skies were looking clearer once you left... such a pity." Kida-kun sighs.

"But you don't even know the actual reason for why I left!" I pat his head.

He pushes my arm away and notices who I'm with.

"W-Why is he with you?" Kida points at Shizu-chan.

"Hm? Shizu-chan?" I smile, "It's. A. Secret."

I take Shizu-chan's arm and lead him away from the three of them.

"What was that for?" Shizu-chan questioned me with an annoyed look.

"N-Nothing... Where should we go next?" I switch the topic.

Shizu-chan and I decide to go to Shinra's place for old time's sake.

I knock on the door and Shinra opens the door quite excitedly.

"Oh Izaya! You're back? And not sound rude but why are you back? A-And why are you with S-Shizuo-kun?" Shinra starts barging me with questions.

"Oh I just came back to meet my incompetent lover and I met Shizu-chan along the way!" I nonchalantly tell a white lie.

"I-Incompetent?!" Shizu-chan says under his breath.

"Ohhh... W-Wait! L-Lover?! So even Izaya-san can have feelings for someone!" Shinra gets excited, "Ne~ ne~ what are they like?"

"Hmm," I think to myself and suddenly put on a smug face, "They're like Shizu-chan."

"Ehhh?! Shizuo?" Shinra's eyes pop, "I guess opposites do attract!"

We say our goodbyes and once Shizu-chan and I reach the first floor. Shizu-chan holds onto my arm and guides me to an alleyway. He pins me to the wall to make sure I wouldn't escape. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"What do you mean by _'they're like Shizu-chan?'_ I believe that person is _me_." He goes closer to me.

I tensely laugh as he stares intently at me.

"D-Don't worry. I-I only said that for my own a-amusement." I fumble with my words.

"Well then, this will be for my own amusement," Shizu-chan loosens his bowtie and leans closer to me.

"Haaah..." I sigh, "I'm not going something so indecent at some dirty alleyway... Dummy."

We started walking back home since it was already dark outside.

"What? It's not like we went all the way." Shizu-chan shrugs.

"Hmpf! I'm not going to give you my mind and body if we're not serious about this!" I cross my arms.

"So we have to be serious, huh?" He sticks his tongue out.

"Yep!" I say, feeling a bit provoked.

"I thought we were already pretty serious about this," Shizu-chan starts whining.

"But there has to be full dedication!" I pump my fist up in the air.

I get no response, instead, I see Shizu-chan glancing over at a bouquet of flowers.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"Flea! I have a great idea." Shizu-chan says as he ran over to the flowers.

I see him buy one and I walk over to him.

"What's this all about?" I tug on his vest.

Without answering, Shizu-chan grabs me once again and leads me to the park.

It would've been impossible to see each other if it weren't for the lamppost that illuminated in the night. We stood face to face, a couple of metres away from each other. _A duel?_

Suddenly, in the midst of silence, Shizu-chan goes closer to me and goes on one knee. I take a step back in disbelief. Shizu-chan holds the bouquet of flowers in front of me and asks...

"Orihara Izaya, will you marry me?"


End file.
